<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>us or them by 1_ayo_chill_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879842">us or them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_ayo_chill_1/pseuds/1_ayo_chill_1'>1_ayo_chill_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Author Is Bad at Feelings, Guns, I made it more like Banana Fish, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Violence, romance is a side plot, there WILL be a prequel to this, well actually it is literally Banana Fish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_ayo_chill_1/pseuds/1_ayo_chill_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean?" Tsukishima asked, his tone on the short side of apprehensive.<br/>"Exactly what I just said," Kuroo tilted his head a little, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.<br/>"It's us or them. There isn't a 'we'."</p><p> </p><p>A Haikyuu gang AU (Banana Fish inspired) based on the amazing fanart by cyberforel on Insta!<br/>They are their time skip ages!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. to each their own.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, all new or old readers. As of 4/9/21, I am heavily editing and changing this fic. I will let you know if anything major changes, or might just unpublish later. I don't know, I'm unstable asf</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as of 3/2/21, I am editing and fixing all chapters of this fic. I am not proud of this work and want to change it up, please keep that in mind as you continue to read!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Alright...alright, I’ll be over right after work...yeah, no, sounds good to me...perfect...bye.”</p><p>“Oooo, who’s Mr. Tsukidude talking to on the phone?” Bokuto cooed, leaning back in his chair, dangerously teetering on two legs. </p><p>“I think it’s his girlfriend,” Akaashi stated with a hint of amusement, positioning two glasses at the bar and filling one with apple juice and the other with whiskey. </p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Bokuto droned, his eyebrows wiggling. </p><p>“Oh yeah, oh yeah,” Kuroo confirmed, sidestepping Tsukishima’s half-hearted kick to the shin.  </p><p>Tsukishima shot them both a glare as he downed the whiskey in one sip, slamming the glass back onto the wood. Akaashi lifted the cup from the other side of the counter, quickly wiping the area, “If you guys keep this up, my poor mahogany’s gonna be ruined.”</p><p>Bokuto’s cheeky grin dropped, “Sorry, Akaashi! You’re right!” </p><p>Both Tsukishima and Kuroo rolled their eyes. Bokuto was a sucker for Akaashi, as much as the latter denied it. It was so painfully obvious that he had a soft spot for him, a weakness perhaps. </p><p>In this line of work, that was never a good thing. </p><p>Bokuto walked over to the counter, grabbing the apple juice and sipping happily. He was never really a drinker and the others couldn’t help but find it rather endearing. The man child already acted like he was a little high at all times, so it was a bit of a surprise that he wasn’t downing a killer combination of Monster energy drink and tequila for breakfast every day. </p><p>“But who <em> were </em>you talking to, Tsukishima?” Akaashi smirked a little. </p><p>The bartender was never really one to pry, but he had a vague idea of the “jobs” his regulars had. He had even taken a particular liking to one of them. As composed and intelligent as he was, he never thought himbos would be his type. </p><p>Jokes aside, he was aware, of course. The guns “hidden” in their jeans, the bandaged torsos and arms, the scars and tattoos; in Bokuto’s case, the enormous back tattoo of a pair of wings. It was all a little too cliche, so at first, he had thought they were part of a stage production of some sort. </p><p>That was until Tsukishima and Kuroo showed up one day just as Akaashi was closing, holding a bloodied and unconscious Bokuto in between their arms.</p><p>He had become unfortunately involved. </p><p>But he wasn’t necessarily complaining. </p><p>It gave him perks as well. The boys had all apologized profusely for causing him any trouble and...reimbursed him, to say the least. The Mercedes parked outside and the new jacuzzi in his apartment were evidence enough. Akaashi had not even been that bothered, considering that he helped save Bokuto’s life that day (he cared for the three a little more than he let on). It was more than he had signed up for, indeed, but he was happy to be of use to someone finally.</p><p>Now, the trio was always at his bar when not actively on the clock, shooing away any unwanted attention, almost like his personal bodyguards. They kept him company, gave him business, and in turn, they found enjoyment outside the chaos of their lives. Someone they weren’t necessarily attached to (so they say), but could trust wholeheartedly.</p><p>Those kind of people were hard to come by.</p><p>“Well, first of all. Not a <em> girl </em> friend. <em> He </em>is my friend,” Tsukishima corrected, looking at Akaashi pointedly who held his hands up in mock surrender. “And second of all, why does my personal life interest you so much? I already spend all of my time with you two morons,” He turned to Bokuto, giving him a leveled stare. It was true. The three shared two apartments that they had bought together, breaking the wall down in between to make one large flat for them all. There was rarely any privacy.</p><p>Bokuto shrugged, kicking his legs up to rest in Kuroo’s lap, “I dunno. Yeah, you’re with us but you’re just usually so…” He gestured wildly at Tsukishima’s face before settling his own face into a deep frown that almost mirrored the blond’s. “You.”</p><p>Tsukishima grimaced, feeling his nerves pinch, “What does that even mean?”</p><p>Kuroo slid Bokuto’s glass back and forth across the counter in between his hands, “He just means you're always so…” He copied Bokuto’s face until there were three Tsukishima’s sitting in front of Akaashi, who chuckled a little, throwing out the leftover olives in a trashcan under his counter. </p><p>“They’re right, Tsukishima. I’ve never heard you sound so...pleasant...Approachable,” Akaashi looked up as if pondering for the correct word. </p><p>“Yeah, if looks could kill, everyone within a thirty-mile radius of you would be dead,” Bokuto chimed in. </p><p>“Hey, we all have people we want to keep out of this life. I don’t blame you for keeping your secrets. Just a little surprised we haven’t heard of this ‘friend’ before,” Kuroo said a little more seriously. </p><p>Tsukishima stood, sliding his glass towards Akaashi and bowing a little before turning to Kuroo, “It’s not like that...he’s not someone who needs protecting. And we just recently got back into contact.” </p><p>Kuroo shrugged, winking, “Whatever you say. But Tsukipoo’s got a soft spot for someone, obviously.”</p><p>“Tsukipoooo,” Bokuto purred drunkenly, despite being stone-cold sober, draping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. “Our little one is all grown up! He made <em> friends</em>!” He sniffed exaggeratedly, wiping at fake tears. </p><p>Akaashi swatted at Bokuto with his towel, “Leave the poor guy alone. This friend is probably the only thing he can keep from you two. Let him cherish it while he can.”</p><p>Tsukishima twisted out of Bokuto’s grip, “It’s not something that comes easily in a conversation anyways, idiot. Like what do I say? ‘I know we’re talking about our next drug bust, but my friend from high school is coming to the city so we can hang!’?” Tsukishima spoke in a shriller voice, his face contorting a bit in mockery. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t really have a life outside of the 'business’ he did with Bokuto and Kuroo. It was true the two knew him better than anyone. The three were like brothers and they all balanced each other perfectly. They had been together in their highs and lows, had faced death countless times, had trained and fought and laughed and cried together. </p><p>Years ago, back when Kuroo was still in middle school, his older sister was suddenly rushed to the hospital. The doctors there had said that she had overdosed on drugs, though they could not pinpoint exactly what she had overdosed on. Plus, she had not previously shown signs of drug abuse, nor any signs that she would be remotely interested in it. The Kuroo’s were a rather prestigious family, with two intelligent children who were excellent in the field of science, as per their parents. It was like nothing they had ever seen before. She had been in a coma ever since.</p><p>His parents had begun working on a research study into the new drug surfacing on the streets of Tokyo. They had begun to call it “Vixen”. Unfortunately, the Kuroo’s were in over their heads. Two lowly scientists were suddenly in the middle of a big black market drug feud that spanned over Tokyo and the prefectures surrounding it. They began to be roped in with a rather bad crowd, one thing led to another, and Kuroo’s mother was shot dead in their burning home, his father losing an arm before essentially losing his mind along with it. </p><p>Now, Kuroo had no means of finding the drug, no information about it except for the words “Vixen” and “Catalyzer?”. All of his mother and father’s research had been burned in the house fire, and all samples of the drug were taken by whichever group or gang stormed their house that night. His sister was still sitting on life support somewhere in some hospital, so Kuroo was alone.</p><p>Of course, Kuroo was doing everything he could to solve this mystery and possibly get this “Vixen” off the streets as soon as possible, by any means necessary. It had been eleven long years since that day, and Kuroo had been searching and studying ever since.</p><p>With no family and no home, he turned to his friend Bokuto, who agreed without hesitation to take in his closest friend. Since then, the duo had been working together along with some others to run an underground operation they called the Fukurodani Operative. </p><p>Along the way, they picked up a first year in high school named Tsukishima. They had found him one day, screaming and sobbing over his older brother’s dead body in an alleyway, shot dead, with obvious signs of Vixen in his bloodstream.</p><p>And so the trio was formed, their lives becoming ultimately fused beyond separation. </p><p>As much as Tsukishima could not stand them, the older two had become like the brother he had lost that day, protecting him, training him, joking with him. Though that void would never be filled, they did their best to provide for the rather isolated and indifferent man.</p><p>Again, they knew him better than anyone. So of course it was a surprise to hear that someone other than them took up his time.</p><p>There wasn’t a lot for them to know, anyways. His friend Yamaguchi was going to be in the city, and once Tsukishima had heard, he had decided to reach out. He never intended for the others to know, especially because he wasn’t going to make this a repeat occurrence. Today was a one-time thing. He would get some food, take a walk, and leave. It was as simple as that.</p><p>“Okay, maybe not like that. You look constipated,” Bokuto scoffed a little, standing to put his coat on.</p><p>Kuroo followed suit, tipping an invisible hat to Akaashi, “Alright, Ak’shi, my man, we’ll let you close. Sorry to keep you here this long.”</p><p>Akaashi waved dismissively, a little smile on his face, “No, no, in fact, I should be thanking you. I get bored by myself. Besides, I’m half done with everything. I just gotta lock the back doors, turn off the taps, and mop.”</p><p>Tsukishima bowed to him before leaving in haste, grabbing the headphones on his neck and putting them on. Kuroo called after him, jogging quickly out the door, “TSUKISHIMA, WAIT!”</p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi chuckled, before turning to each other, realizing they were left alone together. While Bokuto’s entire face and ears turned red, Akaashi had a soft pink flush on his cheeks, and he quickly turned away, grabbing the mop.</p><p>
  <em>You are a grown adult! Pull yourself together, Keiji! We're not some shojo manga high school girl! </em>
  <em>Stop the blushing!</em>
</p><p>Bokuto remained in the same spot, leaning against the wall, his hands in his jacket pockets, looking around at the bar.</p><p>Akaashi glanced up, realizing that Bokuto still hadn’t left, “Bokuto, you don’t need to stay here, you know? I can close, go do what you need to do. Don’t you guys have a meeting tomorrow?”</p><p>Bokuto rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, we do...You sure? I can stay and walk you.”</p><p>Akaashi laughed, “My car is barely a meter outside that door. I think I can manage.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded, his hair deflating a little. Akaashi couldn’t help but compare him to an owl with his eccentric hairstyle and rather subdued way of being sad. He stifled a smile, straightening his face, “I’ll call you when I get home. How about that?”</p><p>Bokuto brightened a little, a wide grin pulling his cheeks upward, “Yeah! Alright! And you have a day off tomorrow, right? Why don’t you come and get some ramen with me and the boys after our meeting?”</p><p>“Sounds like a plan,” Akaashi smiled back, bowing a little before turning back to mop. </p><p>A couple of seconds later he heard the door swing open and shut, the little bells clicking and he let himself laugh a little under his breath. When was the last time he had ever hung out with someone? He let his mind wander a little. </p><p>
  <em> This could even be classified as a date, couldn’t it?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Well, no, since Tsukishima and Kuroo would be there was well.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why would you even think that? </em>
</p><p><em> Why would you even </em>want <em>that? </em></p><p>
  <em> Do you want that…? </em>
</p><p>He laughed at himself again. </p><p>He had known the boys for just under two years and he still debated with himself over them. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe I do. </em>
</p><p>The bells clung again and he stood, faking exasperation, “What, are you just going to insist to be my personal chauffeur now too?”</p><p>His glee suddenly faded and his stomach dropped as he turned to face whoever just walked through the door.</p><p>It was definitely not Bokuto.</p><p>“Sirs...we’re closed, sorry,” Akaashi willed his voice not to wobble, suddenly grateful for the semester's worth of public speaking he'd done in university. </p><p>Standing in front of him were five burly men, easily twice his size, covered in tattoos, guns and knives in hand. </p><p>One in the front smiled wickedly, “Oh, we know, sweetie…”</p><p>“They finally left, huh?” Another spoke up, his smirk revealing silver grills that grew into fangs on his canines. </p><p>The sound of the door shutting and locking brought Akaashi out of his daze. <em> Get your head out of your ass, Keiji!  </em></p><p>“What do you want? Money? We don’t have any on hand,” Akaashi firmly stated, straightening his back and steeling his gaze.</p><p>The one with the fangs howled, quickly being joined by the rest until there was an awful chorus of laughter in the bar. </p><p>“Money!”</p><p>“He thinks we want <em> money</em>!”</p><p>“As if!”</p><p>When they had settled down, Akaashi was even more unnerved than before, reaching silently into his back pocket for his phone as they were distracted. His hand shook as it closed around his phone and he felt his heart stop as a white-hot pain ran through his forearm.</p><p>The bald one among them had thrown a knife at him, narrowly avoiding sinking into his flesh, scratching the skin before sticking to the mahogany counter and jittering in place. Akaashi flinched at both the pain and the noise. </p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” One with an impressive snake tattoo crawling up his arm growled. They were all serious again, cocking their guns, bringing their knives up.</p><p>Fangs walked forward, bringing the tip of his knife underneath Akaashi’s chin, tilting it up, “What do we want, you ask?... We want a lot of things...and it all starts with you. We want <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Akaashi went cold, his knees locking, his heart slowing. </p><p>“Now, come quietly, like the good boy you are, or we might just leave your harem a little gift. Which finger do you think I should take off, boys?”</p><p>The rest chimed in with their requests, in all seriousness.</p><p>Akaashi nodded quickly, carefully avoiding the knife’s edge, “I’ll come, I’ll come... Just don't hurt them.”</p><p>Fangs laughed, gently pressing the knife in closer, drawing a little dot of blood, “That wasn’t the plan, honey.”</p><p>Snake clasped Akaashi’s shoulder, whispering in his ear, “No promises though.”</p><p>It sent chills down Akaashi’s already frigid spine. He felt his body shut down, his mind turning in for the night.</p><p>
  <em> What is happening, what is happening, what is happening?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bokuto! Bokuto, please, please come back. I should’ve gone with you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You were right, I should’ve, please, please, please, just come back. I need you, please. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo, Tsukishima, Bokuto! </em>
</p><p>His mental cries were met with silence as the group tied him up, gagging him, before leading him out back and pushing him into the trunk of one of their cars.</p><p>
  <em> Bokuto! </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tadashi,” Tsukishima called, a little quiet. Yamaguchi quickly turned around, a bright smile on his face before tackling Tsukishima in a hug, “TSUKI!”</p><p>Tsukishima flinched a little, before relaxing and hugging him back. Yamaguchi pulled back, not at all sorry for jumping his long-lost friend, some tears in his eyes.</p><p>Tsukishima was taken aback, surprised at how moved his friend suddenly was, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Yamaguchi laughed, “You’re still as hard-headed as always, huh, Tsuki?”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tsukishima asked defensively.</p><p>Yamaguchi looked away, fiddling with the bottom of his sweater, his grin fading, “Well, you...you disappeared right after...you know...Akiteru...you just didn’t show up to school, you weren’t at your house. I thought you died too. You were gone for so long! I just missed you is all. You made us all worry!” He smacked Tsukishima lightly on the arm.</p><p>The latter sheepishly rubbed his neck, “Sorry, Tadashi…” He didn't bother to ask who 'us' was. </p><p>Yamaguchi laughed, blinking away his tears, “Nice to hear a sorry from you for a change! It’s okay. I’m just grateful you’re alive! Not going to disappear on us again now, are you?”</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t have the heart to tell him. That’s exactly what he was planning on doing. </p><p>“Alright, so ramen?” Tsukishima asked, dodging the question so obviously that Yamaguchi’s smile dropped before coming back to life again on his brightening face. </p><p><em> Sorry, Tadashi, </em> A voice whispered in his head.  <em>This is already dangerous enough. I was being selfish, reaching out to you in the first place. This is as far as it'll go.</em></p><p>“Yeah, there’s this spot my friends showed me. You remember Hinata and Kageyama?” </p><p>“Of course, I do. How could I forget the two biggest idiots in the entire school?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, them. They’re playing professionally for Japan now! Remember how much they used to fight? It’s kinda funny how much they’ve grown!”</p><p>Tsukishima did. He did remember. He had quit school barely halfway through the year, as well as volleyball, but that hadn't meant that he never thought of those days. What would have happened if he stayed a normal kid? Would he have continued playing volleyball?</p><p>“That’s good for them. What about you, Tadashi, what have you been doing?”</p><p><em> What are YOU doing, moron? </em>The voice in his head screamed. <em>Asking questions?? Are you TRYING to get attached again? You said this was a one time thing!</em></p><p>He winced before Yamaguchi had even responded.</p><p>The two began walking toward their destination chattering amongst themselves, Tsukishima circling around any questions about his current living status, occupation, or general livelihood. They ate their ramen, watching the moon in the sky. This ramen shop was open 24 hours a day, perfect for the ungodly hour in which the two were meeting. Yamaguchi had not even batted an eye though, eternally grateful to hear Tsukishima’s voice on the other line, nearly the same, just a little deeper. </p><p>It was so unlike Tsukishima, to reach out and willingly talk to someone. Especially after being gone so long.</p><p>In his head, he simply just felt obligated to let Yamaguchi know what had happened to him. He had been his one and only friend since middle school, and maybe he <em>was</em> a little attached. </p><p>Tsukishima clicked on his phone’s screen, checking the time. 3:45 AM.</p><p>“Tadashi, don’t you---?” He was quickly cut off by his phone glowing and vibrating on the wooden table. </p><p><em> Bokuto</em>.</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, quickly rejecting the call before giving Yamaguchi a pointed look as if to say <em> Ugh, people, am I right? </em></p><p>“Who’s that?” Yamaguchi asked innocently, not meaning to intrude.</p><p>“Just a coworker.”</p><p>“Oh, so y---”</p><p>His phone rang again, barely a couple of seconds after the previous call.</p><p>
  <em> Kuroo. </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed. Kuroo never called, always opting for texting if he needed something. It was always Bokuto calling if the pair were together, but having them both call in succession…</p><p>“Ah, Tadashi, seems like I have an emergency at work, could you just give me a moment?” Tsukishima said, straining his voice to keep his annoyance and concern out of it.</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded, taking a sip of his water, “No, yeah, take your time.”</p><p>Tsukishima walked out of the shop, standing to the side before picking up the call, “I swear to God, this better be good.”</p><p>“Akaashi’s been kidnapped,” Kuroo said grimly, his voice low and serious. </p><p>Tsukishima froze, “What?”</p><p>“I swung back to the bar to grab my car after chasing you for a bit, and his car was still there. I decided to walk in and check in on him. The bar was a mess. Stools overturned, bottles broken, I could barely walk in. Akaashi was gone, the only thing left over was on the counter, a knife and underneath it, a note. I’ll explain everything just---where are you?” Kuroo was breathing heavily and that was more off-putting than anything he had just said.</p><p>“I’m out at Akemi’s Ramen. I’ll send you my location. How...how’s Bokuto?” Tsukishima dared to ask.</p><p>Kuroo glanced over at Bokuto who was driving, his knuckles white on the wheel, sweat dripping down his blank face. He had never looked worse, except for when he had been shot. Kuroo looked away, closing his eyes, “About as well as he can be right now.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded, “Be quick.”</p><p>He hung up, quickly sending his location to their group chat and then jogging back inside. Yamaguchi had already finished his ramen, talking to the waitress behind the shop’s counter.</p><p>“Oh, Tsuki! What’s up, what happened?” Yamaguchi asked, concern seeping into his voice as he noticed Tsukishima’s rather pale complexion. Tsukishima handed a couple of bills to the woman Yamaguchi had been talking to, bowing, “This should cover it and then some. Please, keep the change.”</p><p>He turned back to Yamaguchi, “I’m so sorry to do this to you, but I have to go. You can order anything else you want, I think what I gave her should be enough.”</p><p>Tsukishima was already grabbing his coat and shoving it on before Yamaguchi could barely get an answer out, “Oh, oka--”</p><p>A car pulled up in front of the ramen shop, windows tinted darkly, lights off. Tsukishima dove headfirst into the backseat, the car already driving before he even got the door closed. Yamaguchi watched it leave, tapping his finger absentmindedly against his phone laying flat on the table. <em> Odd. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lemme read the note,” Tsukishima reached his hand into the front of the car, after being filled in on the situation. </p><p>Kuroo turned around, placing the crumpled paper in his outstretched hand.</p><p>
  <em> You want pretty boy back </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bring the Vixen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 409 Shinjin St. </em>
</p><p>“Well, that’s to the point,” Tsukishima commented, noting the atrocious handwriting and noticeable spelling errors. </p><p>Kuroo shot him a glare before directing his eyes at Bokuto, <em> Watch it. </em></p><p>Bokuto was taking this really hard, driving a little erratically, his amber eyes scarily glaring; Tsukishima was surprised he hadn’t lasered through the windshield yet.</p><p>“Bro, calm down. We’ll get him. We got him,” Kuroo assured, resting a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>The latter scoffed, “It’s not about whether or not we’ll <em>get him</em>. The fact that he’s in this situation in the first place…” He shook his head. Tsukishima felt the hairs on his arms standing up. Bokuto only spoke so seriously and eloquently (as eloquently as he could get) when he was really serious or upset. He hadn’t heard him speak this way in years.</p><p>“We don’t even have the motherfucking Vixen they want. <em> We’re </em>the ones that need it!” Bokuto cried, slowly losing it. </p><p>“Hey. Breathe. You called for backup right?” Tsukishima inquired, his tone hardened as he turned on his phone.</p><p>“I got Kenma to track the location. It’s in that shady neighborhood that Daishou runs, but I seriously doubt they’re his men. Daishou and his snakes know better than to mess with us. I think these guys are new to the area. I got Lev, Tora, and Tanaka to back us up, and I’m sure they’ll bring their own men as well,” Kuroo recapped, clenching and unclenching his fist on his knee.</p><p>Tsukishima nodded. Kuroo got the biggest and brawniest they had at their disposal, and knowing Lev’s monstrous build, Tora’s crazy aim, and Tanaka’s bats? They were in the clear, no matter who they were up against.</p><p>Bokuto huffed through his teeth, clearly trying his hardest to calm down. Tsukishima and Kuroo shared a look.</p><p>“Listen, we got everything. Knives, ammo, guns, take your pick out of that bag right there,” Kuroo said, pointing at the black duffel bag underneath the driver’s seat.</p><p>Tsukishima unzipped it, rummaging through and making his selections. He wasn’t necessarily a sharpshooter, but he could handle a gun. He was more the strategic type of fighter, which worked insanely well when their main opponents were “fight first, talk later” type sumo wrestlers. He was skinny, as Bokuto called him, much to his chagrin. He could maneuver their impulsive moves easily, and he knew how to shoot when it counted. </p><p>Kuroo on the other hand was a little cockier when it came to fights, always throwing in a taunt or two. He was better with a gun than a knife, usually their long-range fighter. He was muscular, tall, and intimidating if you ignored the bedhead. He was usually their saving grace with his insane intelligence about chemistry and “sciency stuff”, as Bokuto called it. Despite his happy-go-lucky, devil may care attitude, he was serious when it counted. It’s what made him so scary. </p><p>Bokuto wasn’t necessarily the most intimidating out of the trio, but he was definitely the strongest. Looks can be deceiving seemed to be his personal motto. His obnoxious hair and his crazy-looking eyes gave him the look of a little child on a sugar high, but...well, actually, there was no ‘but’. That was just how Bokuto was. Unfortunately for everyone else, that was exactly the point. His rather bubbly personality was susceptible to easy mood swings, which meant if you got him angry...you just had to pray. He was a madman in a fight, his brute strength taking down opponents of all sizes. His fists didn’t discriminate. When he needed to, he used a knife or a gun of course, but he was their close-range fighter. And he was good at it too.</p><p>This is why Tsukishima felt a pit of fear growing in his chest. Bokuto was upset. Borderline ballistic. He would probably go berserk in there if they didn’t control him.</p><p>It was why the two were desperately getting him to calm down. If he could keep a level head, this would be an easy rescue. </p><p>“We’re here,” Bokuto flatly grumbled, pushing Tsukishima out of his thoughts.</p><p>The location was an obviously abandoned warehouse, windows boarded up, the wood peeling away. A pickup truck was already there, and when Bokuto’s Camaro pulled onto the dirt road, their backup stepped out of the truck, waving at the oncoming car. Bokuto flashed his high beams at them, letting them know he saw them in the pitch-black night.</p><p>Yamamato opened Kuroo’s door, giving the man a quick fist bump before turning to Bokuto who was greeted by Tanaka and Lev. “Hey, what’s with him?” Yamamato asked, noting the other’s glare and tense shoulders. </p><p>Kuroo lowered his voice, “Him and this guy Akaashi...they had a thing for each other, at least Bokuto does. Bo's head over heels for Akaashi.”</p><p>Yamamato nodded sympathetically, before clapping Bokuto’s back, “Hey, bro, we got this.”</p><p>Tanaka swung his long taiko drum sticks onto his shoulder, “Time to fuck some shit up! YEAH!” He and Yamamato did an intricate handshake before hooting loudly, pounding their chests. Lev joined in as well, throwing his silver hair back as he roared.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, idiots!” A voice spoke behind them</p><p>The group turned to the incoming duo walking out of the truck. </p><p>“Yaku, hey! And...oh, wait, I know you!” Kuroo exclaimed, pointing at the much shorter guy sauntering over.</p><p>Tanaka jogged to meet them, slinging an arm around the man’s shoulder, “Yeah, you do! It’s Noya! What’s up, Yuu-yuu?” The two did their own handshake before turning to Kuroo.</p><p>Nishinoya nodded up to Kuroo, “Yeah, yeah, I think we met once. I’m Nishinoya...and WAIT A SECOND! TSUKISHIMA!”</p><p>Tsukishima was cowering behind Lev, hoping to remain unnoticeable by the ball of lightning energy. </p><p>“Oh, you know each other?” Kuroo questioned, smiling at the grimace on Tsukishima’s face.</p><p>“No, we don’t!” Tsukishima insisted. Lev stepped aside to bring him into view, laughing at him. </p><p>Nishinoya socked Tsukishima in the stomach, “Yeah! He was my underclassmen but we were on the volleyball team together!”</p><p>Tsukishima groaned, “God hates me.”</p><p>The chatter rose as Nishinoya made his rounds, introducing himself and indulging in celebratory handshakes. </p><p>“Guys...GUYS!” Bokuto roared over the introductions. Everyone froze, chatter dying down.</p><p>Bokuto glared at them before pointing at the warehouse, “We’ve been standing out here for five minutes. Move it. We’re going in now.”</p><p>The rest nodded fervently, following his lead as he stomped past them and began the trek.</p><p>When they arrived at the warehouse, Bokuto knocked on the wooden door as hard as he could, almost punching a hole into the rotten thing. </p><p>The door swung inward, no one on the other side. The warehouse was completely dark, with no source of light anywhere. Without fear or hesitation, Bokuto pushed in, his gun in hand, followed quickly by everyone else. They gathered in a somewhat circle, covering every angle as they stood, breathing heavily.</p><p>A strike of a match and suddenly the whole warehouse lit up. Bokuto snapped his head forward, glowering at the group standing in front of him. He scoured the crowd, but he couldn’t find Akaashi anywhere. </p><p>“Where is he?” Bokuto snarled.</p><p>The man in the front with fanged grills spoke first, laughing a little, “Sorry. ‘He’ who?”</p><p>Bokuto shook his head, “Nah. I’m not dealing with your shit today. Where. Is. He?”</p><p>Fangs staggered back, holding his hands up mockingly, “Woah, ho! I am <em>scared. </em>Shaking in my boots!”</p><p>Kuroo cocked his gun, stepping to stand by Bokuto, “You heard him. We’re not talking until we see him.”</p><p>Fangs rolled his eyes, tilting his head to one of his men, “Alright, alright! Bring him out.”</p><p>The group shuffled around until someone from the back of the group dragged Akaashi forward, bound and gagged, passed out in his grip. Bokuto sucked in a quick breath, his heart dropping, assessing the damage. </p><p>Akaashi was bruised a ridiculous amount, a cut on his arm, blood sticking his hair to his head--</p><p>“What the fuck did you do to him?” Kuroo yelled. </p><p>Tsukishima placed a hand on Bokuto's shoulder, remaining quiet though his blood boiling, dangerously above the tipping point.</p><p>Fangs shrugged, bringing his gun out and pointing it at Akaashi’s head, “Anyways. Do you have it or not? You got five seconds before I shoot him.”</p><p>Bokuto’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, his vision going red. </p><p>“Five.”</p><p>“Four.”</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“Tw--ah, fuck it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bang. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lose face.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as of 3/2/21, I am editing and fixing all chapters of this fic. I am not proud of this work and want to change it up, please keep that in mind as you continue to read!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> Bang. </em>
</p><p>The Fukurodani Operative could do nothing but stare as Fangs fell sideways on top of Akaashi’s legs, his gun scattering across the floor, blood seeping out of the side of his head.</p><p>The members of the other group seemed to be just as shocked, mouths gaping, eyes widened. </p><p>That was before two darkened figures dropped down from the beams lining the roof of the building, each snapping the neck of two at the back of the group simultaneously. </p><p>Kuroo didn’t hesitate a second more. Whoever those people were, they were here to help. He brought his gun up, shooting one, then two before he was quickly joined by the rest of his group. Bokuto roared, bringing his fists up before charging at the nearest opponent. </p><p>Tsukishima watched as each member took on a man, sometimes a little outnumbered, but holding their own. </p><p>Lev slammed his brass knuckles into Snake, pushing the man to Tanaka who brought his bats down on him. </p><p>In the back, Nishinoya held a roll of steel wire, dashing from person to person, choking them out or tying them up to be dealt by Yamamato who followed closely behind with his gun. </p><p>To his right, the two masked figures that had shown up out of nowhere were jumping and dodging expertly, avoiding the bullets that three men were shooting at them. They each brandished their knives, spinning like a top as they cut at two of the men’s throats. The last one was taken out by Yaku who sliced at his ankles before bringing his own blades up in the slits of his fingers, Wolverine-style, and slashing the man’s chest. </p><p>Tsukishima felt his breath quicken. <em> What are you doing?! Do something! </em></p><p><em> Akaashi</em>.</p><p>Pressing his body up against the right wall, he took a moment to craft a path to Akaashi, breathing in deeply. Breathing out, Tsukishima began to weave through the crowd, ducking and somersaulting in the shadows as he sidestepped a flying body, dodged a stray throw of a kunai, prayed he'd get there in one piece. He brought his gun up to his chest as he slowly walked forward toward Akaashi’s still body, hoping to not draw any attention to himself. </p><p>He knelt by him, surveying the situation. Clicking the safety, Tsukishima shoved his gun into his boot to free up his hands. Fangs was still lying on his legs and with a groan, Tsukishima began to heave the man away, pushing with all his might. Once he had succeeded with that, he quickly cut through Akaashi’s binds and gag, bringing him into his arms, smoothing his hair back with his hand. He pressed his two fingers to his throat.</p><p>
  <em> Badum. Badum. </em>
</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. There was still a pulse.</p><p>“Akaashi. Akaashi, wake up,” Tsukishima whispered, shaking him slightly. </p><p>The noise around him was jarring enough to make him stir, but he still needed an extra push. “Akaashi, please.”</p><p>He moved a bit, his eyes scrunching as a wave of pain hit him like a tsunami, before quickly subsiding like a wave on the shore, “Mmmph…”</p><p>He finally awoke, his dilated eyes focusing and refocusing as he stared up at Tsukishima, “Tsu...Tsukishima?” The blond nodded swiftly in response, his face hardening as he began to look around, devising an escape route.</p><p>Akaashi flinched as he heard a succession of two gunshots. Tsukishima held him a little closer, glaring in the general direction of the noise, <em> I swear if any of you die… </em></p><p>“We need to get you out of here.” </p><p>“Yeah…” Akaashi murmured, not exactly certain where “here” was. Or who in God's name was "we". </p><p>From somewhere at the front of the warehouse, there was a roar, an unmistakable one to Tsukishima, but definitely foreign to Akaashi.</p><p>Akaashi blinked, a little shell shocked, “Was that...that---”</p><p>“Yes,” Tsukishima affirmed, his face grim as he pursed his lips. <em> Bokuto</em>. This was not going to go over well. “Akaashi?” </p><p>The man was snapped out of his daze momentarily, turning with beads of tears forming at the corners of his eyes, “Uh...yeah?”</p><p>Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, his eyes widening as if to further clarify his point to the stunned Akaashi, “Look here.” He lifted his headphones from around his neck, placing them over Akaashi’s ears. “It’s...It would be best if you didn’t hear or see anything that’s happening, alright?” </p><p><em> We don’t want you to see him like that, </em>he left out.</p><p>Akaashi shuddered a little at his words before nodding, a single tear pouring out and leaving a clean streak through the grime on his face. Tsukishima stood, bringing Akaashi along with him. The latter flinched as another gunshot rang out. Tsukishima tsked, taking his phone out of his pocket and plugging the dangling string of the headphones into it, blasting the first song that popped up. Quickly increasing the volume, he placed the phone in Akaashi’s hands, then turned back to the chaos and commotion happening in front of him. </p><p>Akaashi stumbled, almost dropping face-first into the ground as he struggled to remain upright without Tsukishima’s arm. The latter quickly caught him, and he cringed, grinding his teeth as he realized Akaashi was probably in way worse shape than he had initially thought. </p><p>Wait…</p><p>The stumbling...the dilation of his eyes. They couldn’t have…</p><p>Akaashi was drugged sometime during his capture, Tsukishima was now certain. How had he not seen the signs before? <em> That’s going to make everything a hell of a lot more complicated</em>.</p><p>Tsukishima frantically looked around, making sure no opponent was near them. He was about to be completely vulnerable and he was sure no one would be around to help him. He breathed in, scooping Akaashi up bridal style. He was already going under again, his eyes barely open. </p><p>This was a good thing, in a way. He probably wasn’t feeling the full extent of his injuries, which just at first glance were terrible. Tsukishima felt his heart pang a little. This was all their fault. They had brought Akaashi into their mess.</p><p>
  <em> There’s no time for that. Get moving. The entrance seems like the only way out, but there may be others. Move! </em>
</p><p>The logical voice of reason in his head was always louder than his doubts and he silently patted himself on the back. </p><p>Tsukishima began to run the way he came, pressing his shoulder against the wall, feeling for any signs of a door or window. The fights were still going on around him, and he felt his heart pulsing in the balls of his feet as he willed himself to be as quiet as possible. <em> Come on, come on, come on</em>.</p><p>“ARGH!” A scream broke out to his right and he turned toward it, watching in horror as a man built like an ox ran at him, fists raised, knife in hand. </p><p>Tsukishima froze. </p><p>What else could he do? Drop Akaashi and somehow draw his gun and cock it before the man was on him? </p><p>That was physically impossible.</p><p>He couldn’t dodge, even if he did drop Akaashi, which he was avoiding at all costs. </p><p>Duck? </p><p>The guy would just change his attack to suit the circumstances.</p><p>No one else was remotely close to them. Kuroo and Bokuto would have no time to reach them. </p><p>Was this it? </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, Akaashi. I’m so sorry, </em>
</p><p>The only thing he could do was turn around, shielding Akaashi’s body with his own as the man drew closer and closer. </p><p>
  <em> BANG. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Splatter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thump. </em>
</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes snapped open and he turned around. The attacker was slumped on the ground, a pool of blood slowly forming around his head. Tsukishima’s eyes widened. What had just happened?!</p><p>“Yoohoo. Over here,” A deadpan voice called to his left. </p><p>Tsukishima turned again to see an entranceway door open, a gloved hand sticking out of it and waving to him. There wasn’t time to be apprehensive, or really even <em>think</em>. Tsukishima tightened his grip on Akaashi and stormed through, the cool breeze of the night hitting him in the face as he breathed heavily.</p><p>“Yikes, looks like we made it in time.”</p><p>He had forgotten he wasn’t alone. Tsukishima whipped his head to face his timely savior. A man about his age, if not, older, leaned against a sniper standing upright on the ground. He swept his curly black hair out of his face, stretching his even blacker face mask up as he yawned. In fact, his whole color scheme seemed to be composed of black. The voids of his eyes, the boots, the cargo pants and turtleneck, the harness, the earpiece in his left ear, the black rings on his hands. If he had simply just painted his skin black too, he would’ve molded into the night perfectly. </p><p>The man cocked his head, seemingly sizing Tsukishima up who stared back, just as level, finally regaining his composure. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m with the two who are helping out your buddies in there right now. We are freelance operatives; we've known Bokuto for a while, in fact. He called the minute he heard about what happened here. Speaking of…” He nodded his head toward Akaashi, “Let me see him.”</p><p>Tsukishima narrowed his eyes a bit. Bokuto had never mentioned bringing in backup like these guys…</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, his mask concealing the obvious hard-pressed line his mouth was in, “Ok, well, Bokuto told me that if I ever was to run into anyone, that ‘Strawberry’ would get them to believe me.”</p><p>Tsukishima relaxed a little bit, annoyance flaring within him. Ever since Kuroo and Bokuto found out that Tsukishima had a craving for anything strawberry, specifically strawberry shortcake, they had never let it go, even going so far as to make it a sort of code word between them. It was a sign of trust within his group. If anyone didn’t know each other, they would simply say the word and all doubt would be flushed down the drain. </p><p>“Now can you let me see him?” Sakusa asked, unfolding a sheet from his pocket and spreading it on the ground, kneeling and dropping his sniper next to him carefully, extending his arms for Akaashi. </p><p>Tsukishima followed suit, sitting on his heels as he gently laid Akaashi on the sheet in between them. In the moonlight, it was even easier to see the shape Akaashi was in and he sure as hell didn’t like that. He looked away for a moment, before training his eyes on Sakusa who was rummaging in his (of course) black backpack for his first aid kit. </p><p>“Uh, so are you the one who took that guy out?” Tsukishima asked dumbly. He was never one for small talk, but he needed something to distract himself.</p><p>Sakusa glanced upward at him quickly before looking back down to pull out some alcohol and wraps, “Yes. I was also the one to shoot the man who was about to kill Akaashi here.”</p><p>“How? All the windows were boarded up,” Tsukishima’s brows furrowed in confusion. Sakusa pointed at the roof, “I can’t blame you for not noticing but there are flaps that can open up there. In all the commotion, no one saw me open it up and have a perfectly clear shot of that man.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded his head gratefully. It was about as much as he could give right now. Sakusa seemed to perfectly understand that, realizing that he and this stranger were probably a lot more similar than he had thought.</p><p>“You never did tell me your name. But I think Bokuto has mentioned you before. Tsuna? Or something with a T,” Sakusa asked, prying Tsukishima’s phone out of Akaashi’s death grip on it. </p><p>“Close. Tsukishima. Tsukishima Kei,” He replied, taking his phone and headphones from Sakusa, finding a more comfortable position on the ground as the other cut through Akaashi’s shirt with medical scissors. </p><p>They both simultaneously winced as they took in the bruises adorning his abdomen and chest, where he had obviously been kicked. Again, Tsukishima cursed himself, this time for his wide knowledge in the world of scars and wounds. </p><p>Man, what had they gotten Akaashi roped up in?</p><p>“Well then, Kei, could you do me a favor and just hold his arms to the side for me here?” Sakusa asked, pulling Akaashi’s shirt cleanly off as Tsukishima did as instructed. He had not even reacted to Sakusa calling him by his first name. No one had done that in a while, but it seemed to...make sense when Sakusa said it. They were quite similar, Tsukishima noted as he mentally changed his association of Sakusa to <em> Kiyoomi</em>. It was as if there was a half of him missing and he had been unaware of it until this very moment. </p><p>Sakusa pulled Akaashi’s eyelids back, shining a mini flashlight in the whites of his eyes. He swore under his breath as he sat back, looking again through his bag. </p><p>“What?” Tsukishima asked. A stranger wouldn’t have noticed the way Tsukishima’s voice had hitched. And Sakusa was indeed a stranger, but in under five minutes, he had become more than that. Like long lost brothers. He had heard it in Tsukishima’s voice and realized that he was probably leaving him on the edge of his seat by not speaking aloud. </p><p>“They drugged him pretty heavily. I just can’t tell what the drug was,” Sakusa explained, pulling up vials at the random. None of them seemed to fulfill the purpose Sakusa needed them to and with a huff, he carefully placed them in an organized fashion at the bottom of his backpack. </p><p>Tsukishima nodded, “Yeah, he talked to me earlier. Just a couple of words, but I was surprised he even had the energy to open his eyes.”</p><p>Sakusa nodded too, his eyebrows scrunching as he thought about what he should do. He snapped his gloved fingers, “Here’s what I’m going to do. I’ll take care of what I can take care of. We’ll let the drug wear off on its own for now. There’s really nothing else I can do. I do know someone who knows a doctor that’s helped in this <em>business </em>before. I can hook you guys up...but for now…” He gestured at Akaashi and shrugged a little as if to say, <em> It is what it is. </em></p><p>Tsukishima couldn’t hold him accountable for it. There really was nothing he could do right now, and it wasn’t that much of a pressing issue at the moment anyway. As long as Akaashi’s heart was still beating, and his lungs were still breathing, that was all that mattered.</p><p>Sakusa began to work on the bruises and cuts, dabbing alcohol here and there. He had Tsukishima hold the flashlight for him as he applied gauze and wrapped Akaashi’s torso and arms. <em> What did they </em>do <em>to you, Akaashi? </em></p><p>“Bokuto likes this one, huh,” A statement more than a question, Sakusa’s tone was completely free of any judgment. </p><p>Tsukishima nodded, holding Akaashi’s head off the ground as Sakusa poured some water from a thermos in his hair, rinsing the dried blood out of it.</p><p>Sakusa hummed, “I thought so. And I know Bokuto’s the kinda guy to like everyone...but Akaashi’s different, isn’t he? On the phone, I’ve never heard him so desperate about something. He was screaming and shit...I don’t think I’ve ever been more chilled.”</p><p>“No, you’re right. He’s usually scary when he’s mad but this isn’t mad. He’s devastated,” Tsukishima added on. </p><p>Sakusa snapped off his gloves, disposing of them into a little plastic bag in his backpack before swapping them for new ones, “All done. Let’s get him to the car, I got some ice packs there.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded, going to pick Akaashi up again before he realized just how frigid Akaashi’s skin was now that he had been lying out here. He zipped off his jacket, wrapping it around him before picking him up and carrying him. He straightened, waiting for Sakusa to fold the sheet and gather his things before they trekked to the front of the warehouse, where Sakusa’s black Audi waited, already turned on with its engine running. </p><p>Everything suddenly was pushed into clarity as the sounds around Tsukishima came back into focus, previously dialed down by the nervousness of the situation. The gunshots had indeed subsided but he heard yells coming from inside. </p><p><em> Please, let everyone be okay</em>, Tsukishima found himself praying.</p><p>He never really doubted his friends’ abilities. Lev, Yamato, and Tanaka were beasts, Yaku and Nishinoya were lightning fast, Kuroo could always keep a level head, and Bokuto was a force to be reckoned with. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that this was <em>personal</em>. </p><p>Sure, Vixen was something they took personally and were very serious about, but this was different. This time someone of theirs was hurt. But not just a comrade or a subordinate. Someone they had all promised would never be involved <em>got involved. </em> </p><p>Tsukishima knew Kuroo would be rational and calm, but he also knew for sure that Bokuto would go wild, with no regard for his safety or his health. </p><p>Essentially, Tsukishima couldn’t trust Bokuto with his own life right now.</p><p>Sakusa followed his gaze, “We can get back in there once we get Akaashi safe and situated.”</p><p>Tsukishima snapped his head forward. He didn’t even try to deny the fact that he was worrying, Sakusa would know he was lying. </p><p>The two had immediately clicked, understanding the other perfectly without even needing to say it. The way Tsukishima’s shoulders were tenser than usual, his eyes a little more unfocused than normal. Sakusa saw himself in Tsukishima. This was as unhinged as Tsukishima would allow himself to get in front of someone else; at least, if he could help it. </p><p>Sakusa unlocked the car, opening the back door so that Tsukishima could lay Akaashi across the seats as Sakusa went into the trunk to dispose of his sniper and pack. He grabbed ammo for his handgun which Tsukishima had not even noticed was slung at his waist. The black really was a good method of disguising.</p><p>“Here,” Sakusa said, holding out two ice packs for Tsukishima to break, as he snapped his own, the ice spreading into crystals throughout the rectangles. </p><p>Once they had iced up Akaashi and closed and locked the doors, Sakusa and Tsukishima began jogging back to the warehouse, guns in hand.  </p><p>The members of the other gang were already diminishing quickly, only three left as Tsukishima’s friends formed a circle around them, trapping them in. The three held their guns in shaking hands, pointing them wildly at anyone within sight. “Don’t come any closer!” One screeched.</p><p>“We’re not gonna kill you until you tell us what business you have with Vixen,” Kuroo calmly stated, pointing his gun at the man’s forehead. </p><p>Another of the men shook his head, “As if! Even if we did tell you, you'd kill us anyway! We know you’ve been after information about it for ages, but like hell we’ll give it to you! You killed our boss!”</p><p>“Actually, that wasn’t us,” Lev dumbly stated, casting the men a weirded-out look. </p><p>“IT DON’T MATTER! YOU FUCKERS KILLED OUR MEN!” </p><p>“Yeah, after you stole ours,” Tanaka quipped. </p><p>“YOU COULD’VE JUST BROUGHT THE VIXEN!”</p><p>“Unfortunately, we’re not in possession of Vixen. Never have been. I’m not sure who you heard that from,” Tsukishima shouted from his position from the entrance of the warehouse.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>Bokuto grunted, stepping forward. Tsukishima cursed under his breath a little. Bokuto was bleeding from his left shoulder, an obvious stab wound that he had pulled the knife out of. Bruises lined his bare abs, another one resting just below his cheekbone.  “Let’s just finish them now. They’re never gonna talk.”</p><p>Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s arm, pulling him back, “No.” Bokuto growled, anger reddening his cheeks, “WHY NOT?!”</p><p>“You’re not acting like yourself, Koutarou. Please, calm down, and we can handle this rationally,” Kuroo muttered, his tone final, his words law. He never called his friends by their first name, and when he did, it was in all seriousness. Bokuto flinched a little, looking over at Tsukishima who also gave him a pointed look, casting his gaze over his shoulder. <em>Akaashi.</em></p><p>Bokuto backed up, almost curling into himself. </p><p>
  <em> Had Akaashi...Had Akaashi seen me like this? </em>
</p><p>“I’ll let you go ham on them once I ask them a few more questions, okay?” Kuroo assured, patting Bokuto once on the chest and turning back to the men. “So, you’re not going to tell me, are you? Who told you about Vixen?”</p><p>The men shared a look, before each looking away. They formed a triangle with their backs as they all stood tall. </p><p>“FOR MAYUKU!” They cried in unison before blowing their brains out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“But why bother even waiting to do the deed? They should’ve done it once we cornered them,” Yaku inquired, kicking at the arm of one of the dead men.</p><p>“Easy: they were pussies. Thought they could get away with it in the first half...after seeing Bokuto’s reaction though, probably were scared out of their fucking minds,” Yamamato commented, slinging an arm around Yaku’s shoulders as the group began walking to their truck. </p><p>“Yeah...he didn’t take that well,” Lev added, walking alongside the pair and nodding behind him at the Camaro where Bokuto had taken residence leaning on the trunk, staring out at the night sky. </p><p>Kuroo walked up to him, placing a reassuring hand on the back of his friend’s neck, “Alright, you gonna keep being all angsty or can we get ourselves outta here?”</p><p>Bokuto turned his head away and winced, “Nah, just...you go ahead without me. I’ll just---”</p><p>“Cut the crap, Bokuto,” Kuroo interrupted, slapping him with the same hand meant to reassure him. “You’re hurt and we gotta get you checked out. Plus, I wanna come back here sometime tomorrow, see if they kept anything lying around I can use to trace it back to whoever told them about Vixen.”</p><p>Bokuto was hit with a wave of shame. He had been so caught up in his need for revenge he had completely forgotten that Kuroo missed a perfect opportunity to gain more intel. “Oh, man, sorry, I---” Bokuto started, hanging his head before Kuroo cut him off again. </p><p>“Bo, now isn’t the time for heartfelt apologies. I don’t give a fuck anyway. Our job was to get Akaashi and run, and that’s what we did. What happened in between isn’t important,” Kuroo reassured, genuinely meaning the words he was saying.</p><p>Bokuto’s reply was cut off as one of the masked figures cried out, “‘OMI! That was a killer shot!” The duo had completely disappeared along with Sakusa after the men had shot themselves and Bokuto hadn’t gotten a chance to introduce them. </p><p>Which is exactly why his friends didn’t bother hesitating, drawing their guns and all turning to face the trio. </p><p>Bokuto ran forward, waving his hands at the Fukurodani Operative, stepping in between the group and the duo, “AYE! It’s alright, calm down. They’re with me!”</p><p>“With <em> you</em>?” Kuroo asked, surprised by this new revelation.</p><p>The first figure took off his mask, smiling through his hoodie, “Yeah, we’re with Bokubro!” The other followed suit, his face identical to the previous. Tsukishima felt like he was seeing double, blinking to reassure himself at what he was looking at. </p><p>They each took off their hoods, and Tsukishima exhaled. Ugh. Twins.</p><p>It was a little easier to distinguish them now with their hoods off. The one who had called out earlier had a blond undercut while his twin had a grey cut. </p><p>Bokuto clasped the blond’s hand, bringing him into a chest bump, “These are the Miya twins, everyone. Blondy here is Atsumu and the other’s Osamu. And the one who had shot the boss earlier is Sakusa Kiyoomi.”</p><p>“If he would just come out though,” Atsumu jokingly smirked. “OMI-OMI! YOU’VE GOT AN AUDIENCE!” </p><p>“Shuddup,” Osamu sneered, slapping Atsumu upside the head.</p><p><em> Accents...hm</em>. Tsukishima thought as he observed the twins bicker in an almost completely different language. </p><p>“Bokuto, what happened to ‘It’ll all be a secret’?” A drained voice spoke from the inside of the open door of the Audi Tanaka and Nishinoya had been admiring earlier. The group turned, watching as Sakusa stood up, closing the door gently so as not to wake Akaashi.</p><p>Bokuto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah, that’s my bad. Sorry, Yomi!”</p><p>“Just Sakusa is fine. How unfortunate that Atsumu thinks that I’ll let him keep that ‘Omi’ habit,” He shot Atsumu a pointed glare, before turning to the group. </p><p>“Yeah, guess I can’t really hide it any longer, can I? Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m with this bumbling idiot and his brother,” Sakusa bowed a little, shooting Bokuto a telling gaze. Bokuto nodded, waving at his friends one more time before jogging over. Kuroo and Tsukishima quickly joined, making a half-moon around Sakusa.</p><p>“Lemme check you two out, then I’ll let you see Akaashi. He’s resting right now, still hasn’t woken up but that’s a good thing in this case,” Sakusa placidly stated as if simply talking about the weather. It wasn’t his intention to seem indifferent or uncaring, and especially around Bokuto, he made sure to check his tone and words. Now was not one of those moments. Bokuto’s face crumpled, and he looked away quickly.</p><p>Tsukishima gave Sakusa a look that spoke louder than words, almost like, <em> We’ve talked about this. Look what you did.  </em></p><p>Sakusa’s eyes crinkled apologetically as Kuroo clasped Bokuto, turning him back to face Sakusa and pushing his head down into a bow, “Thank you, Sakusa. Start with Bokuto here since he seemed to have gotten the worst of it.”</p><p>“Hey, Kuroo, we’re gonna head out, got some places to be. Gonna get these boys cleaned up and shit,” Nishinoya bumped Kuroo’s arm, giving him a little salute with his two index fingers.</p><p>Kuroo pulled him into a one-armed hug, holding it longer than usual, surprising Nishinoya, “Thank you. Genuinely. Let the boys know I send my best.”</p><p>Nishinoya patted him on the back, “No problem, man. Really, anytime. Plus we owe you for that time.”</p><p>Kuroo pulled back and nodded, giving a wave to Lev and the others behind Nishinoya. </p><p>“Are you a MORON?” Tsukishima seethed between his teeth once Nishinoya was out of earshot. Kuroo turned to Tsukishima, confused, “Wha--?”</p><p>Tsukishima gave him no time to respond, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and pulling him away from Sakusa and Bokuto. </p><p>“I can <em>see </em>it,” Tsukishima accused, a little louder now that no one was around. Kuroo realized what this was about, and made blazing eye contact with the other, not backing down, “I’m not sure what you’re referring to. Use your words, Tsukishima.”</p><p>Tsukishima realized the game Kuroo was playing and decided he would hit quit before it even started. He pulled Kuroo’s t-shirt up, the fabric clinging to him as the blood from the wound stuck. He had been stabbed, Tsukishima had noticed right away when he had walked up earlier. The limp, the wincing, the <em>blood </em>that made his black shirt even darker. It was just like Bokuto and the others to not realize it. It sucked to be the only one with more than one brain cell sometimes. </p><p>“What the fuck are you thinking?” Tsukishima growled, on the edge of slamming his fist into Kuroo’s face. </p><p>Said face hardened before quickly relaxing. Tsukishima almost took a step back at the look in Kuroo’s eyes. They were empty as they gazed at him, but they said so much. “Please, I gotta just have a moment in that warehouse. That’s why I let Bokuto go first,” Kuroo pleaded, his voice impossibly low. </p><p>Tsukishima tsked, dropping his hand from Kuroo's shirt to sit limply at his side and looking away, “At least let us wrap it.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, grateful they had come to a compromise. Tsukishima strode back to the Audi, and popped open the trunk, out of sight of the others who were sitting in front of the car. Tsukishima grabbed a roll of wrapping and tossed it in Kuroo’s direction.</p><p>“Be careful. And once you’re done, you come straight back,” Tsukishima commanded, his no-nonsense tone sending Kuroo’s spine rigid.</p><p>“Yes, mom,” the latter joked. </p><p>“Kenma’s going to kill you, you know that?” </p><p>“Eh, I’ll let him. About time he gets out of that stupid chair, breathes some air, touches some grass. He’s been searching and doing his computer stuff for weeks.”</p><p>“He does it for you, dumbass.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Go, before I change my mind.”</p><p>As Kuroo walked away, Tsukishima realized he would probably have to be a distraction to Sakusa, the twins, and Bokuto. He groaned, running his hand down his face before walking to the group in front of the Audi.</p><p>Atsumu looked up, beer bottle to mouth as his eyes widened in greeting. Osamu didn’t bother looking up but lifted the bento box of onigiri they were eating out of to Tsukishima, “Want one?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Tsukishima’s traitorous stomach grumbled at the thought. Atsumu looked up and snorted, “I think yer stomach’s sayin' otherwise.” Tsukishima shot him a glare before he accepted graciously, sitting down in between Bokuto and Sakusa.  </p><p>Atsumu pushed the six-pack of beer toward Tsukishima, wriggling his eyebrows in invitation. Tsukishima’s brow wrinkled in disgust, “Ew, no.”</p><p>“I told ya no one likes beer, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu stated exasperatedly, shaking his head as if scolding a child. </p><p>“No one ever does!” Atsumu whined, throwing his head back.</p><p>Sakusa and Tsukishima simultaneously rolled their eyes. </p><p>“I like beer, ‘Tsum-Tsum, just...not right now,” Bokuto shrank into himself, holding his bandaged fist in the palm of his other hand. </p><p>Tsukishima knew what Bokuto was doing. He was punishing himself, not letting himself indulge in the food or the beer as if he didn’t deserve it. He did this anytime he messed up, even if it was something as small as breaking a mug when washing the dishes. And Tsukishima knew exactly why. </p><p>“Did you check up on Akaashi, Bokuto?” Tsukishima inquired carefully. Sakusa shot him a look immediately and Tsukishima knew the answer before he even said it.</p><p>“No,” Bokuto whispered, looking away.</p><p>“And why’s that?” </p><p>“I...I dunno.”</p><p>“Yeah, you do. When we get out of here, let’s take him back to our place, okay?”</p><p>Bokuto looked up in surprise at the proposition. Tsukishima was always very adamant about keeping the location of their apartments a secret, not letting the other two boys have their meaningless one-night stands anywhere in the vicinity of the complex. Even if they went shopping, they would drive to another prefecture. The only exception to this rule had been Akaashi’s bar. </p><p>Tsukishima knew what he was doing, of course. They couldn’t take Akaashi to the hospital. He was involved now, and the safest place he could be right now was with them. </p><p>“O-okay,” Bokuto stuttered, his eyebrows high up on his face, pulling the bandage on his forehead up as well.</p><p>He relaxed a little more, his tense shoulders aching as he finally brought them down. He remembered something and a wicked smile curled on his lips, “Sooo, how was your <em> date, </em>Tsukipoo?”</p><p>Tsukishima winced as Atsumu hooted, “It wasn’t a <em> date</em>.”</p><p>Sakusa grinned softly under his mask, “I’m not sure, sounds like it was.”</p><p>“You too, Kiyoomi?”</p><p>Atsumu immediately perked up at the use of Sakusa’s first name, “WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!” Osamu was already laughing, holding his fist to his mouth as Atsumu spiraled. </p><p>“I can’t call ya ‘Omi but he can call ya <em> Kiyo</em>omi?! The whole motherfuckin’ thing?! You hafta be jokin’!” Atsumu complained, like a little child who had been told they couldn’t have candy at a grocery store. </p><p>Sakusa shrugged, more than a little glad that he had irked Atsumu, a smug smirk on his face.</p><p>Tsukishima was just glad the topic of conversation had been shifted, watching as the group around him laughed and poked fun at Atsumu who was essentially losing his mind. </p><p>“Are you all ready to go?” Kuroo called, waving. </p><p>Sakusa looked up, “Not ‘till I treat that wound.”</p><p>Kuroo turned to Tsukishima glaring, “Why’d you tell?”</p><p>“He didn’t, I’m just not stupid,” Sakusa said, standing up. </p><p>Kuroo gave up, defeated as Bokuto swarmed him, peppering him with questions. He had obviously not realized just how much pain Kuroo was in and he was apologizing like an idiot now. Osamu pulled Atsumu up onto his feet, “Sakusa, you gonna give us a ride?” </p><p>Sakusa nodded, pointing his keys at the car to unlock it. Tsukishima turned to Bokuto “Let’s take Akaashi out of the car.”</p><p>Bokuto shrank back a little. “Don’t even try this with me, Bokuto. Come help,” Tsukishima borderline shouted. </p><p>Bokuto could do nothing but purse his lips as Tsukishima opened the car door quietly. Tsukishima shot him a glare and Bokuto immediately began moving, bending down through the door frame. He gritted his teeth as he took in the carefully wrapped bandages, the melting ice packs, the few flakes of dried blood left behind in his tousled hair. </p><p>“You gonna get him out or what?” Tsukishima prodded, kicking the back of Bokuto’s knee. He almost keeled forward, catching himself on the leather seats before his face crashed into Akaashi’s. He sucked in a breath, watching the gentle rhythm of Akaashi’s chest fall up and down. His long eyelashes fluttered as Bokuto’s breath tickled his face, his mouth in a soft ‘O’.</p><p>Shit, he was so beautiful. </p><p>And Bokuto had been the one to ruin that beauty. </p><p>He quickly looked away, not letting himself gaze a second longer. He stood up, carrying Akaashi in his arms as he backed out of the Audi. </p><p>Tsukishima slammed the door behind him, walking over to Sakusa and Kuroo who were just finishing up. </p><p>Sakusa gave a curt nod to Tsukishima, “I’m going to send my contact over sometime tomorrow because it looks like Kuroo’s going to need some stitches. Shouldn’t be too bad though, just keep him in bed until then.”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “If we’re being honest here, I’ve become a glorified babysitter.”</p><p>Sakusa looked over to where the twins were bickering again, throwing punches and kicks sporadically, a stark contrast to the amazing form they had used in the warehouse, “Yeah, I think I know how that feels.”</p><p>Tsukishima scoff-laughed, giving a wave to Sakusa before leading Kuroo to the Camaro. Bokuto was still standing there, waiting for the car to be unlocked, his head bent over Akaashi’s body as if in prayer. Kuroo and Tsukishima shared a look before Kuroo unlocked the car, snapping Bokuto out of his position. </p><p>They filed into the car, Kuroo taking the passenger seat before Bokuto could so much as try to think about it. He slid into the backseat, bringing Akaashi’s head into his lap, draping Tsukishima’s jacket over him. He couldn’t resist dragging his fingers gently through his hair, finding comfort in it as Tsukishima started the car and pulled out of the lot.</p><p>He closed his eyes as he felt his thoughts and tears threaten to overflow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, I’m so sorry. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>JUST A NOTE!!!!!!! If you read the 1st chapter, know that I removed Daichi, Asahi, and Suga LMFAOO. Sorry, I just realized that I added too many people and it wouldnt make sense. You don’t have to reread the whole chapter, the only part that was changed was Nishinoya’s introduction.<br/>I’M SORRY im so bad at writing action scenes like ugh i have a whole manga in my head and idk how to type it out.<br/>Also, Sakusa and Tsukishima aren’t going to be a romantic pairing, so sorry if it came across as that. I just want to establish taht they are literally the same person, and they clicked so easily, that it all seamlessly fell into place after.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sight for sore eyes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as of 3/2/21, I am editing and fixing all chapters of this fic. I am not proud of this work and want to change it up, please keep that in mind as you continue to read!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Bokuto, maybe you should sleep,” Kuroo murmured from the doorframe, yawning and stretching his arms before using one to lean himself up against the wall. He winced, forgetting about his wound, and quickly brought his arms back down to curl in himself.</p><p>Bokuto looked up at Kuroo from the chair at Akaashi’s bedside, his eyes dazed, his back slouched. “Maybe you should,” He fired back. “Didn’t ‘Yomi say that? Bedrest? You were literally stabbed, I’m surprised you don’t have a fever yet.”</p><p>Kuroo scoffed a little, “And I had the audacity to call Tsuki ‘Mom’. <em> You </em>were stabbed too, genius.” </p><p>Bokuto had remained in that chair since they had arrived back at their apartment two hours ago. There was light already peeking through the blinds as the sun rose at the tender hour of seven in the morning. They all had taken a shower, then went their separate ways. Tsukishima was passed out on the couch since he had given Akaashi his bedroom, and Kuroo had woken up after a mere half an hour of rest, kept awake by his thoughts.</p><p>And Bokuto…</p><p>Well, Bokuto hadn’t slept a wink.</p><p>Kuroo felt his own forehead with his cold fingers and felt the beginnings of heat simmer beneath his skin. He rolled his eyes at himself then walked over to Bokuto, almost slapping his hand on the other's rosy cheek. The skin was hot to the touch and Kuroo tsked, flicking Bokuto on the side of his head, “<em>I </em> don’t have a fever but <em> you </em>do.”</p><p>Bokuto didn’t bother looking at him, staring instead at the photo on Tsukishima’s nightstand with tired eyes, the light in them almost gone, “Mmmm.”</p><p>He squinted his eyes a little, trying to make out the image in the frame. </p><p>He didn’t take Tsukishima as a materialistic person, given the minimalism he forced upon every manner of his life. Bokuto’s eyes softened as he realized what the picture was. It was the day after Bokuto had been shot. Kuroo had insisted on taking a picture as a sort of keepsake memory for, as he said, ‘Bokuto’s first time!’ Bokuto had obviously agreed, but, as his sour expression in the photo gave away, Tsukishima was totally opposed to the idea, confused as to why they were taking it so lightly. He had only just recently been a part of their group. After maybe one or two years with them, he still hadn’t experienced many of the horrors to come, so it was all very new to him. Kuroo held the phone in the selfie, smiling like an idiot, his eyes scrunched as he had obviously been laughing. Bokuto was behind him, lying on his bed, shirtless, torso wrapped in bandages, holding his hands up in peace signs, with his tongue stuck out in a grin. Tsukishima was at Bokuto’s bedside, reaching toward Kuroo as if he could snatch the phone from his hands, which he would have succeeded in if Bokuto hadn’t propped one of his arms on Tsukishima’s chest to stop him from advancing. </p><p>Bokuto realized he had not heard a single word that Kuroo had said this whole time and neutrally cut in, “Nice.”</p><p>“Not nice. You want Akaashi to wake up to you passed out over him with a fever? Want Sakusa to berate you until your ears fall off? Not only do you have an injury but you aren’t getting the proper rest for it. Get up. Get in bed. Use mine for all I care, I can stay with Akaashi a little bit.”</p><p>Bokuto shook his head, drawing his gaze back to Akaashi, still unconscious, a cold patch on his forehead. He was basically sweating the drugs out at this point, his face flushed yet pale, cold sweat falling down the sides of his face. </p><p>“Can’t. Don’t wanna leave him,” Bokuto grunted, crossing his arms like a little kid as if to further finalize his answer. Kuroo felt a brief flicker of dejection before being quickly filled with determination, “That wasn’t a suggestion, Bokuto.”</p><p>“I took it as one.”</p><p>“If Akaashi was awake right now, he would clobber you. Please. Now isn’t the time for you to be a stubborn little bitch boy.”</p><p>Bokuto remained silent at that. He knew Kuroo was right deep down. But he also knew that this was his duty. </p><p>Kuroo sighed defeatedly, his voice tired, “I’ll wake you up the minute Akaashi so much as breathes differently. Trust me, Kou.”</p><p>Bokuto looked up at him, tears suddenly swelling in his eyes, “Promise?”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, taken aback, but placed a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Of course, you big baby.”</p><p>At that, Bokuto stood, steadying himself on his chair as he breathed in shakily. Kuroo pulled him into a hug that his abdomen protested at. He ignored it. </p><p>“Just breathe, it’s alright,” Kuroo murmured, rubbing a slow circle on Bokuto’s back, who in turn had grabbed Kuroo’s shirt in his hands, his head in his shoulder.</p><p>Bokuto shuddered with a quiet sob, “Man, it’s all my <em> fault</em>!”</p><p>“Nah, it’s all of ours. We should’ve known not to get close to anyone, even a simple bartender.”</p><p>Bokuto breathed in, thinking, <em> But he was so much more than a “simple bartender”. He was never just SIMPLE. </em></p><p>Kuroo pulled back, holding Bokuto at arm’s width, “The only thing you can do for Akaashi right now is <em>sleep</em>. Get some rest, be ready for when he wakes up so you can whine and cry to <em>him</em>. You went and got my shirt all dirty.” He made a disgusted face, sticking his tongue out as if he was gagging.</p><p>“Oh, shut UP, man,” Bokuto scoffed with a fake punch to Kuroo's gut.</p><p><em> Good. Get him back up, get him on his feet</em>, Kuroo chanted in his head.</p><p>Whenever Bokuto had fallen into his inevitable depression spirals, Akaashi was always there to pull him out with something as simple as a glass of water or a well-placed word or phrase. He had a gift, Tsukishima had pointed out. He had <em>cured </em>Bokuto or at least found a temporary antidote to the rather hilarious problem. </p><p>Kuroo realized he didn’t like filling in for Akaashi’s job. <em> Being the brains was already hard enough, </em>he thought, with a mental eye roll.</p><p><em> Wake up so your boyfriend can bother </em>you <em>instead of </em>us<em>. </em></p><p>Kuroo only sank himself into the seat once he heard Bokuto’s room door shut. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes for a moment to just think. </p><p>His search in the warehouse had come up with nothing. None of the men had anything on them that would give him a clue of anything. On top of that, their cars were gone, Kuroo had noted when circling the premises of the warehouse.</p><p>If they had even come in cars at least.</p><p>Today, Tsukishima would have to go alone to the ‘meeting’ that the Fukurodani Operative was supposed to be having with the Shinzen and Miyagi boys so as to discuss what’s been going on in their lay of the land. These groups, some unnamed and unofficial, all formed together under the operative. They held meetings monthly, reporting casualties, unusual sightings, and most importantly, any sign or mention of Vixen.</p><p>Kuroo glanced at the digital clock. Only 7:25. Kenma said he would swing by around nine, which had surprised Kuroo given that Kenma was quite literally nocturnal. He would usually be asleep from six in the morning to three in the afternoon, his work hours filling the nights. Kenma had said it was a little urgent, with the flattest tone Kuroo had ever heard, but what had really given the gravity situation was the usually unholy hour for Kenma. </p><p>Sakusa had also texted earlier, saying that his doctor would be around in the afternoon, apologizing he couldn't be there sooner given his busy schedule at work, but Kuroo had thanked him all the same. Any support to their cause was enough. </p><p>Now all that was left was for Akaashi to wake up. </p><p>What they would do after that…</p><p>Kuroo didn’t know. He had asked Tsukishima who had simply grunted, falling face-first into the couch, not even bothering with anything but boxers after his shower, “In the morning.”</p><p>“It is morning, moron.” But by then, Tsukishima was already softly snoring, hugging the pillow under his head. </p><p>What would they do? Relocate Akaashi? Tell him to join their cause? </p><p>Akaashi had a <em> life</em>. A life they shouldn’t have tampered with, a life they were selfish enough to intrude into. He had the bar, he had his apartment, he had chores, he had grocery shopping.</p><p>This life wasn’t meant for people like him.</p><p>And the last thing Kuroo wanted was another life shackled to Vixen.</p><p>Tsukishima had been the first and last “recruit” he had the guts to take in.</p><p>A couple of years ago, at one of the meetings, the boys at the Shinzen Org. had reported sightings of individuals possibly swapping Vixen, so of course, Bokuto and Kuroo had to investigate. They were still fresh into their third year in high school, naive, stupid, and of course, a little impulsive and reckless.</p><p>Guns in hand, they dashed from alley to alley, searching for any suspicious figures or needles lying around. Bokuto had motioned over to Kuroo with their whistle signal and Kuroo had sprinted, his bones buzzing underneath his skin, his heart beating wildly. He had remembered thinking, <em> This is it! This is it! </em></p><p>The last thing he expected was to see a <em> kid</em>, just barely younger than them, kneeling next to a very obviously dead body, crying his heart out. Bokuto’s eyes were wide with panic, his chest not moving. Kuroo was similar, his face paling, his stomach churning at the sight of the open eyes and the purple veins that stood out in them, the foamed mouth, the pool of blood, the almost completely transparent skin. </p><p>He had found Vixen, alright.</p><p>He just didn’t want to find it like this.</p><p>That was their first dead body. There were many more to come after that, of course. Everywhere they went, Vixen was always one step ahead of them, leaving a trail of corpses in its wake. </p><p>There was absolutely no information out there about it, and anyone who could’ve told him about it was either dead, braindead, or might-as-well-be dead. </p><p>It was more than a little discouraging. </p><p>But it didn’t matter. This was his life now, whether he liked it or not. He would be targeted for the rest of his time on the Earth, the only known successor of the Kuroo family, the family that apparently held the weight of the world in the palm of their hands. The weight that had become too heavy for them to hold. The weight that had crashed down on the family, shattering it to bits.</p><p>He was lucky, though. He had people along the way. </p><p>Bokuto, his best friend, who had taken in Kuroo without hesitation. Kenma, his childhood friend and neighbor, who, when not in school, would try at anything to gain access to the encrypted files his parents left behind on the broken laptop that Kuroo had salvaged from the fire. The Fukurodani Operative, Bokuto’s own underground operation he had started after flunking out of high school, kicked out of his house, needing some cash, fast. The ones that had taken him under their wing and trained him and cared for him like their own brother. The ones who’ve kept him alive. </p><p>So maybe that’s why he reached his hand out to Tsukishima, his face grim and sweaty, but firm as he willed his arm not to shake. Kuroo was lucky. And he wanted to return the favor, pass on his karma. Who knew what rabbit hole this poor kid would get stuck in?</p><p>Tsukishima had sniffled, the lens on his glasses cracked and foggy as he lifted his head, staring up at the two older boys. “Come with us,” Kuroo had said, his voice booming in the empty alleyway.</p><p>And he did. </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto had helped him bury his brother’s body, helped move his things into their new apartment, helped train him, helped teach him, and just simply <em>helped. </em></p><p>That was enough.</p><p>It was enough.</p><p>One day, Tsukishima finally worked up the courage to ask, “Vixen...how come you’ve never gotten a sample yet? Or just made one?”</p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto shared a look over their udon. </p><p>“It’s not that simple,” Kuroo hesitated, struggling to find the right words.</p><p>“Well, the gangs of Tokyo seem to think so. We’re always at odds over it,” Tsukishima muttered, swirling the broth of the noodles with his chopstick. </p><p>Kuroo paused, staring into his empty bowl, begging it to give him an answer. </p><p>“There’s no ‘we’, Tsuki,” Kuroo murmured as if something had just dawned on him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Tsukishima asked, his tone on the short side of apprehensive.</p><p>"Exactly what I just said," Kuroo tilted his head a little, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. "It's us or them. There isn't a 'we'."</p><p>And from that point on, everything suddenly made sense. </p><p>It was kill or be killed. It was fight or die. It was move forward or be left behind. There was no longer a choice, no longer coexistence. There was only one right path, and they could do nothing but oblige and let the current sweep them up.</p><p>But the process of training someone not that much younger than them, watching him learn how to fight, then kill… it wasn’t something he wanted to go through again. Definitely not with Akaashi of all people. </p><p>Akaashi was precious, not necessarily fragile, but...gentle per se.</p><p>That night when Bokuto had been shot, Akaashi had not hesitated, his eyes never losing focus as he grabbed his most potent alcohol and poured it over the wound. After, he unbuttoned his collared shirt, ripping the sleeves a bit to make it flexible enough to wrap around Bokuto. He even had the courtesy to drive the three to his apartment where he had better medical supplies.</p><p>They had unfortunately stained the seats of Akaashi’s Subaru, which in itself was something that he didn’t mind at all. But after they had insisted on replacing it...let’s say he wasn’t complaining.</p><p>Kuroo cursed at himself. Why did he go to Akaashi? He could’ve gone to anyone but Akaashi. He had a whole group backing him up for crying out loud. </p><p>Bokuto was saying it was <em>his </em>fault?...</p><p>“Kuro?” A voice whispered from the doorway.</p><p>Kuroo snapped awake, almost flailing his arms as he sat upright in his seat. He had dozed off. He cursed, looking over at Akaashi, who had since settled down from his feverish state, still asleep.</p><p>“You’re early, Kenma,” Kuroo commented, turning his whole body to face Kenma in the doorway. The latter gave him a look, “What are you talking about, idiot? I’m late.”</p><p>Kuroo finally made the decisive decision to look at the clock. <em> Shit. </em> It was already ten sixteen in the morning. </p><p>“Tsukishima---”</p><p>“He already left.”</p><p>“Bokuto---?”</p><p>“Still asleep.”</p><p>As always, Kenma basically read his mind, walking over to stare at Akaashi a bit before turning back to Kuroo, “You look like shit.”</p><p>Kuroo smirked lazily, winking, “Yeah, but you’re into that.”</p><p>Kenma made a face, “No, genuinely. What <em> happened</em>?”</p><p>“I may or may not have been stabbed. I will neither confirm nor deny,” Kuroo looked away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Kenma glared down at him. </p><p>“And this one?”</p><p>“That’s the guy I told you about. Akaashi. He was...well, why don’t I just explain everything to you?”</p><p>After filling Kenma in on the events from last night, Kuroo pulled out his phone, checking to see if he had any messages.</p><p> </p><p>TSUKIPOO </p><p>
  <b>9:31 A.M.</b>
</p><p>
  <em> U were asleep, didn’t want to bother u. Heading out, be back by noon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Was he...drugged with Vixen?” Kenma asked tentatively as he fiddled with his fingers. </p><p>“No, not that we know of. No purple veins, no weird spasms, and such. Thank God, I know,” he added at Kenma’s relieved face. “We got a doctor swinging by to stitch me up and check on Akaashi, so…”</p><p>Kenma nodded before suddenly remembering why he had even come in the first place, “Oh! I need to show you something.” Kuroo stood, gesturing his head at the door, “Let’s talk outside.”</p><p>Once they had settled on the couch, Kenma pulled his laptop out of the knapsack he had brought it in, turning it on and immediately opening dozens of programs that gave Kuroo a headache to look at. </p><p>“I did some research on the three guys that showed up. While their names are not in databases anywhere, they do come up in a couple of messages sent out from phones across the nation. ‘parently they’re pretty famous in the hitman community. Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu, and Miya Osamu created their own trio later on, which some refer to as the Inarizaki or Inari for short.”</p><p>Kuroo leaned back, giving his aching torso a rest from bending forward, “Fox, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, but they’re not shifty or shady as far as I know. Against us, at least. Besides, Bokuto’s friends with them, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Mmhm, but you know Bokuto. I never really trust him with communications and relations. He trusts anyone and everyone.”</p><p>“True. Speaking of, they’ve been active in the Tokyo region since last month.”</p><p>“It’d be good to work with them again while they’re here. <em> Professionals, </em> you know?”</p><p>“I guess. Well, that isn’t even the important part.” Another series of clicks and tabs and numbers Kuroo didn’t even bother trying to read. </p><p>“This is the security footage from outside the warehouse and if you look…” Kenma squinted, zooming into a dark corner of the screen, toward the back of the warehouse. </p><p>A figure darted by, running at full speed into the forest. </p><p>Kuroo swore, “One got away?!”</p><p>Kenma nodded grimly, “Meaning that…”</p><p>“They got our faces, got our info…”</p><p>“And could probably find you if they wanted to. And I’m guessing they do…”</p><p>Kuroo shot a glance down the hallway. <em> Meaning that Akaashi won’t be able to go back to his life…We gotta keep him here... </em></p><p>“Fuck!” He cried, throwing his head back and covering his eyes.  </p><p>Kenma looked away, “Sorry, Kuro…”</p><p>“Nah, it’s nowhere near your fault. It’s ours. I just wish…”</p><p>
  <em> I wish that we never got Akaashi into this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish that we were more careful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I wish that we didn’t have to do this. </em>
</p><p><em> I wish that my family was awake and alive and </em>normal.</p><p><em> I wish that </em>--</p><p>“I know,” Kenma muttered, pulling on Kuroo's sleeve to bring him back. “It’s not all, though. When Tora, Lev, Yaku, and the others went back to get the bodies this morning, they were gone.”</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” </p><p>“Gone. Poof. The footage from that time frame was deleted as well. I tried everything but I can’t get it back."</p><p>“Well, good thing I thought to go and search them before we left,” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair, bringing it down his face as he sighed. “Thanks, Kenma.”</p><p>“Yeah, no problem.”</p><p>“So, how sleepy are you right now?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m about to pass out.”</p><p>Kuroo chuckled tiredly, “Alright, couch is all yours. I’m going to check on Akaashi and Bokuto.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Kei?”</p><p>“Kiyoomi, I didn’t think I’d see you around here,” Tsukishima’s eyes widened slightly, his voice mildly surprised. </p><p>“We’re in correspondence with Miyagi, and actually...it’s a good thing I ran into you. We were thinking about possibly joining up under Fukurodani,” Sakusa explained, taking his mask off temporarily to take a sip of his water bottle.</p><p>“‘We’ as in you and the twins?” </p><p>“Yes, they’re right over there, in fact,” Sakusa turned to the back of the condo where Osamu and Atsumu lay on the couch, watching something on the TV.</p><p>“Miya!” Sakusa called flatly. </p><p>Both of the twins snapped their heads up, looking in Sakusa’s direction before standing and walking over.</p><p>Tsukishima snorted, “Oh, so, like dogs?”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes along with the joke, “Like rowdy untrained puppies.”</p><p>“Ya called, ‘Omi?” Atsumu bowed, his arms flourishing, jokingly.</p><p>“At yer service, my liege,” Osamu added in, snickering a little.</p><p>Sakusa gave them both a look, “Kei and I were talking, and thought maybe you would like to be included in our conversation.”</p><p>Atsumu straightened immediately, his eyes no longer glinting with mischief, “Have ya considered it, Tsuks?”</p><p>“<em>Tsuks</em>?” Tsukishima grimaced.</p><p>Sakusa shook his head, “He’s worse than Bokuto when it comes to nicknames.”</p><p>“Well, after that, I think it’s going to be a hard no.”</p><p>“Aw, come on!”</p><p>“Waydago, genius,” Osamu huffed. “Take it back.”</p><p>“I take it back! Sorry, very sorry, Mr. Tsukishima, sir,” Atsumu clasped his hands together in reverence. </p><p>Tsukishima smirked over at Sakusa who was hiding his laugh under his mask, “I was actually just going to tell Kiyoomi that I agree that it would be good for us to join up.”</p><p>“Really?!” The twins cried at the same time.</p><p>“How about you all come back with me after the meeting? We can talk to Kuroo and Bokuto about it, I’m sure it will be fine,” Tsukishima pondered, looking at Sakusa.</p><p>“If it isn’t too much trouble,” Sakusa waved his hands a little.</p><p>“Not at all, I’m inviting you.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, is everyone here?” A voice called from the kitchen. </p><p>Everyone in the condo gathered around the table in the kitchen/dining room combination, pressed close because of the tight space. Sakusa gave the group a look before retreating to stand in the back, away from the crowd. Atsumu and Osamu followed as well, flanking him like bodyguards.</p><p>“Oh, Tsukishima, where’s the Boss and Kuroo?” Lev asked, looking around as if Bokuto and Kuroo would suddenly appear.</p><p>“Kuroo was stabbed,” Tsukishima stated plainly, realizing that this was news to the group, as they had all left before they found out.</p><p>Yamamoto tsked, “Seriously?! Send him our best wishes, damn.”</p><p>“Yeah, hope he feels better,” some others chimed in.</p><p>Kuroo would always lead the discussions, but, Tsukishima sighed, it was probably his responsibility to now.</p><p>“Okay, well, I guess we should recap the showdown we had yesterday.”</p><p>Tsukishima droned on, annoyed at the number of times he had to explain it, going over parts they didn’t understand and such.</p><p>Konoha raised his hand, “Bokuto’s probably beating himself up right now, isn’t he?”</p><p>“As you would expect,” Tsukishima nodded.</p><p>Konoha and some others shared a look. </p><p>“Ubugawa or Shinzen, you guys got anything to report?”</p><p>“No, nothing unusual in our area. It’s been eerily quiet actually,” Gora responded, leaning against the fridge. Ogano nodded along as well.</p><p>“Miyagi?”</p><p>“You’re about to <em>love </em>me, Tsukishima,” Nishinoya cried, standing straight up at the mention of his group.</p><p>“I seriously doubt that, but let’s hear it.”</p><p>Nishinoya slapped a piece of paper down on the table, pushing it toward Tsukishima who looked down at it, then back up to him, raising an eyebrow, “Okay…?”</p><p>Nishinoya nodded at the paper, biting his bottom lip in anticipation, “Look at it.”</p><p>Tsukishima flipped it over and saw an address scribbled on the surface, “Where is this?”</p><p>“This is the address to a top-secret facility in the depths of the Miyagi prefecture. It’s posing as some hospital right now, but in fact--this is the best part--it <em>isn’t</em>.”</p><p>Tanaka stepped forward, leaning on the table next to Nishinoya, “Most of the bodies found in Miyagi were somewhere around this area---"</p><p>"All with Vixen in their system.”</p><p>“You stole my thunder, Noya!” Tanaka pouted. </p><p>The room was filled with murmurs of surprise. This was the first real lead they’ve had in...well, ever. </p><p>“And when did you guys…” Tsukishima’s question died on his lips as he stared at the address and actually read it.</p><p>This was...this was so close to his house. His old one, at least. It was right behind the hill by Yamaguchi’s apartment...</p><p>“Well, we actually found out last night, after the warehouse. Our friend Daichi? Remember him? He’s with the cops right now, not a narc though, and the police had always been sus of the place. Just don’t have a warrant and whatnot. Ah, but you guys didn’t hear it from him or me,” Nishinoya caught himself as he realized he had just revealed his friend’s identity. </p><p>Tsukishima waved him off, “Don’t worry about it…but this...Kuroo’s going to love this.”</p><p>“Yeah, show that to him, he might just kiss you,” Yaku snorted. </p><p>Tsukishima didn’t even bother grimacing this time. His brain was too busy moving a mile a minute. <em> Tadashi is too close to this. Way too close. Maybe if I could keep him in Tokyo? </em></p><p>“Kei?” Sakusa murmured, hovering his hand over Tsukishima’s shoulder. </p><p>While everyone had been discussing and riling up about the new discovery, Tsukishima had remained silent, staring forward at the table, lost in thought. He had even crumpled the paper a bit in his fist. </p><p>Sakusa’s ghost touch jolted him back to reality. Tsukishima nodded a little, grateful that Sakusa had sacrificed his comfort to make sure Tsukishima was still functioning.</p><p>“My bad, just...thinking,” Tsukishima sighed.</p><p>“Ya look like yer gonna barf,” Atsumu bluntly stated, surveying Tsukishima’s pale face and white knuckles.</p><p>“I think we’ve had enough for today anyway. Why don’t we head out?” Sakusa suggested, giving Atsumu a look that screamed, <em> Another word and I’ll throw you off the roof.  </em></p><p>Tsukishima stood, slipping the paper into his back pocket, calling to the group, “See you all later. I’ll let you know how Kuroo’s doing.”</p><p>The group sang a chorus of goodbyes to the quartet as they left the condo, walking to their cars parked a block away.</p><p>“Tsuki?” </p><p>Tsukishima froze. Oh, <em> God</em>, no. Why here? Why <em>now</em>?</p><p>“Tadashi…” Tsukishima responded reluctantly, turning to Yamaguchi who stood at the doorstep of one of the condos in the subdivision. </p><p>Sakusa glanced between them, “Friend of yours?”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima replied at the same time that Yamaguchi said, "Yes."</p><p>“What are you doing out here?” Yamaguchi asked, tilting his head at the unfamiliar faces. </p><p>“Visiting a friend.”</p><p>“Oh, me too. You...you probably don’t know her, but my friend Yachi lives here. I came for a quick visit while I was still in town,” Yamaguchi shuffled his feet, his hand still nervously clutching the doorknob. <em> Should I ask him about yesterday?  </em></p><p>“I’m sorry about yesterday, Tadashi. I hope that if you visit again we might be able to make up for it,” Tsukishima found himself blurting out. <em> Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! </em></p><p>Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a little, a spark flashing across them, “Sounds good!”</p><p>“Yeppers, we must be on our merry way now! So nice to meetcha Takashi!” Atsumu rushed, grabbing Tsukishima and waving fervently to the man on the doorstep. Sakusa and Osamu followed along as they walked as calmly, and quickly, as they could to the cars. </p><p>“What was that?!” Atsumu seethed through his teeth.</p><p>“I don’t fucking know,” Tsukishima swore, still a little shaken by the unfortunate situation.</p><p>Sakusa sighed, “It’s not like Tsukishima could’ve known anyone around here would recognize him. We just need to seem as not suspicious as possible.”</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Tsumu really helped us out with that problem,” Osamu snarked, commenting on the way Atsumu had practically plowed them out of there. “Ya didn’t even say the poor boy’s name correctly.”</p><p>“Oh, shuddup! I panicked!” </p><p>“I can see that.”</p><p>“If you two continue to bicker, I’m going to make you ride in the trunk,” Sakusa calmly threatened, unlocking his car before waving to Tsukishima. “We’ll follow right behind you.”</p><p>Tsukishima nodded, ducking into Bokuto’s Camaro. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the apartment, the doctor was already there, white coat and everything. Sakusa introduced him as Shirabu Kenjiro, a med student who was doing his residency at a local hospital. </p><p>Kuroo had insisted that Shirabu check on Akaashi first, given that he still hadn’t woken up.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely no signs of Vixen,” Shirabu murmured as he shone a light in Akaashi’s rolled-back eyes.</p><p>Everyone in the room collectively relaxed. </p><p>“Just like Kuroo said...I just don’t understand what he could’ve been drugged with, I’ve never seen it before. I do think the effects are wearing off at least. Good that Sakusa thought to put ice on his bruises though, they’re starting to look really nasty,” Shirabu continued, lifting Akaashi’s shirt to glance at the marks on his tender skin.</p><p>“Do you know what they did to him?” Shirabu asked, looking up around the room. No one could answer, because they really didn’t know. Bokuto looked away, ashamed. </p><p>Tsukishima nodded his head at Akaashi, “Those all along his chest and ribs and such are definitely from being kicked.”</p><p>“You’re right, I think he actually may have fractured one or two ribs, now that we’re talking about it,” Shirabu placed his palms on Akaashi’s ribcage gently. </p><p>Bokuto winced a little. </p><p>“Do you know if they…?” Shirabu trailed off and no one seemed to know what he was talking about. They shared weird looks amongst themselves before it dawned on Tsukishima and Sakusa at the same time. <em> Oh. </em></p><p>Since no one else seemed to be getting it, Shirabu sighed and gestured toward the general direction of the bottom half of Akaashi’s body, his tone a little more pointed, “Did they…?”</p><p>
  <em> OH. </em>
</p><p>“No!” Bokuto practically yelped. “At least I don’t...No.”</p><p>Shirabu nodded a little, “Alright, you can ask him when he wakes up. I’m not going to check.”</p><p>Suddenly, everything was real. The tension in the room increased tenfold. They hadn’t even <em>considered, </em> hadn’t even <em>thought </em>of that…</p><p>Tsukishima froze, while Bokuto shook a little and Kuroo bit his lip nervously. <em> Shit, bro!  </em></p><p>“I can do another check-up after he wakes up. Call me in a week, and I’ll be here as soon as I can,” Shirabu hung his stethoscope over his shoulders, snapping his gloves off before turning to Sakusa, both sharing a look of mutual understanding.</p><p>Shirabu, Sakusa, Atsumu, Osamu, and Kenma all left the room, Kenma giving the trio a lasting look before closing the door. </p><p>Bokuto’s face crumpled for what felt like the hundredth time that day, “He...But---”</p><p>“No,” Tsukishima firmly stated.</p><p>“Let’s just not talk about this right now,” Kuroo muttered, running his hand through his hair roughly.</p><p>Another hour passed. Both Kuroo and Bokuto received stitches as well as sets of wraps for them and Akaashi. Shirabu and Kenma both left, giving the Inarizaki and Fukurodani Groups a chance to finally talk about the plan to combine.</p><p>“Yeah, just as Tsukishima said, this will be good and beneficial for us both,” Kuroo agreed, grabbing bottles of water out of the fridge for them.</p><p>Sakusa smiled a little, “I’m glad. And Kei, you had something you had to show them?”</p><p>Tsukishima snapped his finger, “Yes, yes, thank you for reminding me.” Sakusa nodded a little. He had been trying to keep the trio as distracted as possible ever since the unnerving idea Shirabu had planted in their heads. </p><p>Both Bokuto and Kuroo fell for the bait, looking up, quickly interested. Tsukishima flattened the folded paper onto the table, “Nishinoya and Tanaka found an address that might be helpful to us.”</p><p>He explained what they had discussed at the meeting, starting with the quiet in both Shinzen and Ubugawa before explaining the location of the hospital.</p><p>“Definitely worth checking out maybe nex---” Tsukishima concluded before being interrupted by Bokuto.</p><p>“Shh.”</p><p>Everyone immediately went silent. </p><p>“Akaashi’s awake,” Bokuto whispered.</p><p>Atsumu gave him a look, “Naw, because how in the fuck did ya hear that?”</p><p>The rest quickly shushed him as they strained their ears to listen. Indeed, there was a quiet rustling noise coming from the hallway.</p><p>Bokuto hesitated though, stopping himself from standing up, bawling his hands into fists. Kuroo and Tsukishima were already at the entranceway to the hallway, turning back when Bokuto didn’t follow them. </p><p>“Get up,” Tsukishima commanded. </p><p>“No, I don’t think that I---” Bokuto started, his hair drooping a little, still not styled after his shower earlier.</p><p>“What? That you don’t deserve it? That this was all your fault? Give me a break. You don’t think that me and Kuroo think we are just as equally to blame for this? I’m the one who discovered the bar and introduced you guys to it,” Tsukishima argued, raising his voice a little, his eyes boring into Bokuto’s.</p><p>“And I’m the one who brought you to him after you’d been shot,” Kuroo added.</p><p>“So it isn’t just you, Bokuto. We feel just as guilty. But we can’t be selfish right now. Akaashi’s in there, waking up in a foreign environment after being beaten and drugged. The first thing he needs is a familiar face and a familiar voice. He needs <em>us</em>, even if we don’t think so. You can worry about the finer details after,” Tsukishima didn’t bother waiting for a response, already turning to walk to Bokuto’s room.</p><p>Kuroo gave Bokuto a look. <em>He means it, dumbass</em>.</p><p>Bokuto bit his lip and stood, following after them. </p><p>“You go in first.”</p><p>“What? I--”</p><p>Tsukishima had already opened the door and pushed Bokuto inside, watching from the door frame as he stumbled to regain his balance. Akaashi was shifting on the bed, his face pulling into a grimace, his eyes still shut, “Ow…”</p><p>Bokuto froze. Kuroo shoved his shoulder a little, encouraging him to get closer. Bokuto, shaking, clasped Akaashi’s hand in his, gently tapping him with the other, “Akaashi…”</p><p>“Akaashi?” He whispered a little louder.</p><p>Akaashi stirred, turning his head to face Bokuto before slowly opening his eyes. “...Bokuto?” he croaked. </p><p>Bokuto smiled a little, tears already forming in his eyes. No matter how many times he would go through this, his friends or loved ones getting hurt would always pain him far more than any gun or knife could. </p><p>“Yeah, ‘Kaashi, it’s me.”</p><p>“Where---” A sudden flash of pain jolted through him as he tried to sit up and he flinched, crying out. </p><p>Bokuto quickly reached out, unsure what to do, “Don’t move too much.” He cringed a little, seeing the distressed look on Akaashi’s face made him want to curl into a ball and die. </p><p>“Akaashi, what was the last thing you remember?” Tsukishima stood at the foot of the bed, his expression soft. Kuroo sat down on the left side of the bed, giving Akaashi a similar expression.</p><p>The latter squinted a little, his head pulsating, blurring his vision. He brought a hand up to rub his temples as he tried his hardest to get rid of the feeling. “I--I...don’t…” He started, trying to breathe the right way. How do you breathe again?</p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it,” Bokuto assured, pulling Akaashi’s arms away from his head. “Why don’t we get you some water then we can talk?” He gave Tsukishima a pointed look, then turned to Kuroo mouthing, <em> Meds</em>.</p><p>Shirabu had left behind a bunch of medications for Akaashi to take, all clearly and correctly labeled to dumb it down for them. </p><p>Kuroo nodded and both he and Tsukishima rushed out, quick to get what he needed. </p><p>Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, holding his hand with both of his. He brought them up to his face and pressed his forehead against them.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Akaashi. No matter how many times I say it...words would never be enough to let you know how sorry I am,” Bokuto whispered, a few stray tears pouring out. </p><p>Akaashi narrowed his eyes, almost completely ignoring what Bokuto had said, “You look different…”</p><p>Bokuto looked up, confused, “What?”</p><p>“Your hair…”</p><p>“Oh, I just...I didn’t style it,” Bokuto chuckled a little. </p><p>Akaashi pulled his hand out of Bokuto’s grip, bringing it down on Bokuto's head to gently run his fingers through it. Bokuto tensed, then relaxed. He had honestly expected Akaashi to grab it and pull it with all his might. He deserved it. </p><p>
  <em> Akaashi’s not that mean, idiot! </em>
</p><p>“I’m just so sor---”</p><p>“Bokuto...shut up already,” Akaashi murmured, placing his hand on Bokuto’s cheek, his eyes filled with nothing but kindness.</p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t mean...Akaashi was merciful. </p><p>Bokuto let out a whimper, pressing his face into Akaashi’s hand, his tears falling over his fingers. Akaashi smiled a little, stroking his thumb along the bruise on his cheekbone, “You were really brave.”</p><p>“Ugh, get a room,” Kuroo groaned, looking away as if he’d been blasted in the face with acid. </p><p>“Technically, they’re already in a room,” Tsukishima pointed out, smirking a little.</p><p>Bokuto’s cheeks blushed red as quickly as Akaashi’s turned pink. </p><p>Suddenly, Bokuto blanched, serious again. He grabbed Akaashi’s hand quickly, his face so grim Akaashi half expected him to say that someone had died. He blinked, “Yes…?”</p><p>Bokuto flinched, “This is...okay---I just...Did the gang...those <em> monsters, </em>did they…?” He couldn’t say the word, shivering at the thought. Akaashi tried to get an answer out of Kuroo, glancing at him over Bokuto’s head. But Kuroo held the same expression, while Tsukishima hadn’t even bothered to look at him.</p><p>“What?” Akaashi blanked. </p><p>Bokuto tightened his hands, hanging his head before gathering the courage to ask again, “Did they…touch…you...” He glanced exaggeratedly at Akaashi’s hip region and suddenly it clicked.</p><p>“Oh! Oh, did they <em>ra-- </em>” Akaashi started, before being interrupted with Bokuto’s hand on his mouth. </p><p>“Yes, did they? Yes or no?” Bokuto couldn’t stand to hear that “forbidden” word out loud. He had already wanted to erase the entire thing out of his vocabulary. </p><p>Akaashi moved Bokuto’s hand off his mouth, laughing a little to diffuse the tension, “No, no!” He giggled again, “You all look like you’ve seen a ghost!”</p><p>Bokuto, the king of subtly. </p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, “That’s how you went about asking him?”</p><p>“Seriously, what are you, twelve?” Tsukishima chimed in, shaking his head. “Is it a ‘no-no’ word, Bokuto?”</p><p>Bokuto made a face, lunging at Kuroo who dodged expertly, pill bottles in hand, laughing a little. </p><p>“I just was uncomfortable, okay?! Sorry I <em> care </em>about him!” Bokuto cried, throwing his hands in the air.</p><p>Akaashi gave a faked pout, “Aw! He cares, guys.” </p><p>“Big whoop, as if we didn’t already know that.”</p><p>Akaashi laughed, loud and clear, and the rest stared as if in the presence of a god. </p><p>And they would hold onto that moment of peace for as long as they could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For all those waiting for my Villain Deku fic, I am stuck in the worst writer’s block EVER. I plan to have it posted in February though, sorry for the long wait. This should be the first and last long wait.<br/>In today;s chapter, I wanted to show that with Tsukishima, instead of his brother lying to him being his “changing point” when he starts being all gloomy and such, it’s his brother dying.<br/>Also, I’m beginning to find a rhythm to my chapter names. I also changed the name of last chapter, just to let you know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as of 3/2/21, I am editing and fixing all chapters of this fic. I am not proud of this work and want to change it up, please keep that in mind as you continue to read!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Once Akaashi had taken his medication and was comfortably sitting in an upright position, the air in the room suddenly grew heavier, weighed down by the unasked questions amongst them. The boys surrounded Akaashi’s bed and he shrunk a little under their concerned and steely gazes. </p><p>It wasn’t necessarily that the three were always light-hearted and never serious. There had been a few times when they had come into the bar, faces grim, eyes deadened by whatever they had seen, and lost themselves in their drinks. Akaashi had no business prying, of course, though he was always there to listen to as much as they were willing to tell him, refilling the drinks as needed. Those were rare occasions though, and even then, Bokuto would say something to get them laughing again and they would converse as always. Their eyes never matched their smiles, and it worried Akaashi, which is something he didn’t care to admit. </p><p>But this was different.</p><p>They were scarily serious, even Bokuto’s bright eyes dulled and focused as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the mattress. </p><p>“I know this is difficult to talk about...but can you tell us everything that happened?” Bokuto bawled his hands into fists to keep from reaching out to Akaashi. Not yet. He didn’t deserve forgiveness yet. Not until Akaashi’s heard what his life is going to be like now.</p><p>Akaashi looked down at the wraps on his forearms and frowned a little. It wasn’t necessarily that he had forgotten, per se, but he had pushed it all aside the minute he had awoken. The memories were still there, festering and clawing at the walls of his mind, but for his own sake, he hadn't dwelled on it. </p><p>When Bokuto had begun apologizing like the idiot he was, everything had begun to rush back. </p><p>
  <em> Where am I? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What happened to me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why are they here? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What’s that look they’re giving me? </em>
</p><p>“I...Yeah, I can,” Akaashi murmured, fiddling with the grey blanket covering his lap. </p><p>Bokuto’s eyes filled with worry immediately, “Are you sure? I mean, we don--”</p><p>“I said I can.”</p><p>Kuroo leaned against the door of the bedroom, “You heard the man.”</p><p>Tsukishima gave Akaashi a curt nod, which Akaashi assumed was supposed to be reassuring. </p><p>“If I answer your questions, you have to promise to answer all of mine,” Akaashi warned, giving them all a look that meant business.</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Anything for you, ‘Kaashi.”</p><p>Akaashi was a little surprised they had agreed so quickly, but also completely understood it as well. They had most likely been the reason for the attack and kidnapping. They were indebted to him and not to mention it was only fair for him to get clarification to situations that now concerned him.</p><p>“Well...Bokuto left and a couple of minutes afterward, a big group of men walked in. The only two I really paid attention to were the one with the fanged grills and the snake tattoo guy. I think Fangs was the leader and Snake his right-hand man,” Akaashi began. </p><p>Bokuto winced a little. That was on him. He shouldn’t have left Akaashi alone. He should’ve stay--</p><p>“If you’re thinking this is all your fault, you’re wrong,” Akaashi cut into his thoughts, reading him like a book.</p><p>Bokuto hung his head, “Yeah, bu--”</p><p>“I can give you about several different possibilities that could have occurred if you stayed behind. And none of them end with you alive and Akaashi safe,” Tsukishima countered. </p><p>Bokuto gave up. There was no point fighting logic. He could feel as guilty as he wanted to, but it wouldn’t change the fact that there was nothing he could do about it now. </p><p>“Well, it doesn’t matter now. They’re all dead,” Kuroo shrugged.</p><p>“...What?” Akaashi breathed, his shaking hands freezing on the sheets.</p><p>No response. </p><p>“Continue, please,” Tsukishima said calmly, completely undeterred by the uncomfortable silence in the room.</p><p>Akaashi blinked a couple of times, trying to clear his head. <em> They killed people for me. They...so I hadn’t imagined Bokuto that night? The screaming, the blood, the bodies...They were all real… </em></p><p>“Y-yes...Where was I? Oh...they walked into the bar and threatened me, got this cut here on my arm. They tied me up, gagged me, the whole thing, and threw me into the trunk,” Akaashi stuttered, still a little shaken by the revelation that those he called “friends” had taken <em>lives</em>.</p><p>He <em>knew</em> this. The guns. The wounds. He’d pieced it together a while ago, he wasn’t stupid. But yet...</p><p>“Kinky,” Tsukishima deadpanned.</p><p>Akaashi huffed out a breath in a poor imitation of a laugh and cracked a small smile, “Yeah. I didn’t know where we were going but I was in the car for a while. We stopped a few times, I think maybe at a gas station or something and I heard some of them talking. They were saying stuff I didn’t really understand, something about a Mayuku and someone named Vixen. I think they might have brought up Kuroo’s name a couple of times. It’s all really a blur, I don’t remember much.”</p><p>Kuroo and Tsukishima made eye contact, realizing this would probably be the time to explain what the heck was going on.</p><p>“Akaashi, Vixen isn’t a person,” Kuroo sighed, feeling his heart drop into his feet as he realized what he was just about to get Akaashi involved in. </p><p>Akaashi was confused at the broken expression on Kuroo’s face. He had been getting the feeling that they were hiding something from him but he didn’t know it was this bad. To make the stoic and smirky playboy Kuroo look like this? </p><p>“Vixen is the name of a hallucinogenic that we’ve been tracking for quite some time. The men who kidnapped you were hoping to get some information out of us in exchange for your freedom,” Kuroo simplified, not wanting to go too in-depth if he could help it. Akaashi would only know what he needed to know.</p><p>“Yeah, they uh...questioned me about it, you could say. Kept asking about Vixen and someone named Mayumi...” He trailed off as Kuroo’s facial muscles twitched ever so slightly. Tsukishima and Bokuto looked away at the mention of the name.</p><p>“...Who is Mayumi?” Akaashi dared to ask, a little afraid of the answer.</p><p>“My sister,” Kuroo answered, swinging his ankle to cross over the other. </p><p>“Oh…” Akaashi didn’t know what to say. Kuroo had brought up the fact that his sister was sick and in the hospital, though Akaashi never knew for what reason. <em>Was it </em> <em> Vixen?... </em></p><p>“No worries, continue,” Kuroo waved at him but he still had the dark look in his eyes, crossing his arms as he became lost in thought.</p><p>“They kicked me and hit me, but they never stabbed or shot. They said it would be ‘hurting the goods’. It was a little, hah…” Akaashi shook his head. He had never felt less like a human, had never felt such pain.  </p><p>“Those motherfuckers. I’ll kill them,” Bokuto seethed, his eyes like lava as they flashed dangerously. </p><p>“Seems like you already did,” Akaashi said quietly. </p><p>Bokuto looked away, “Akaashi, this may be hard for you to understand but...we did it for you. It’s not just about the fact that they took you. It’s that they knew too much. We wouldn’t have resorted to killing if they didn’t threaten you first.”</p><p>“I guess now would be the time to mention: they injected me with something. I passed out shortly after that so I don’t remember anything about the rescue, except for a few moments with Tsukishima. But...you don’t think it was this Vixen you’re talking about?” Akaashi asked worriedly, threading his fingers together in a nervous habit.</p><p>“No, you’re safe from that at least,” Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his hair in his own habit. Today was a day for pent-up anxiety it seemed.</p><p>The room dwindled into silence again, none of them knowing what to say. How do you even begin to explain the situation? The lifestyle they’ve been living?</p><p>“Thanks for listening. Any questions?” Bokuto half-heartedly joked. </p><p>Akaashi didn’t smile. He did have questions. Tons of them. </p><p>“What does this mean then? Can I go back home?” Akaashi boldly asked, his eyes fiery and defiant, staring down Bokuto. The “Glare” always worked on him, smoldering Bokuto into a pile of ashes until he submitted to anything Akaashi asked of him. There would be no escaping his questions.</p><p>Bokuto cowered, covering his face with his arms, “No fair! You know the Glare is too powerful!” </p><p>“Answer the question.”</p><p>“...There was someone who got away. We thought we’d apprehended everyone but when we had our friend review the cameras at the warehouse...we saw someone run out. They know you now. Your face, your address, the works...It’s too dangerous to let you go out,” Bokuto gritted his teeth, bracing himself for anything Akaashi would throw at him. A slap? A punch even? A slew of insults?</p><p>Something in his mind reminded him again that Akaashi would never be so cruel, but after what he had just said...he deserved it, honestly.</p><p>“Alright,” Akaashi sighed, leaning back against his pillows. </p><p>All three of the boys looked up in surprise, watching Akaashi adjust himself again, as indifferent as ever. He froze, looking at their bewildered expressions, “What?”</p><p>Tsukishima tilted his head, “You’re taking this surprisingly well…Is this not confusing to you?...”</p><p>Akaashi shrugged, wincing a little when a jolt of pain ran through his abdomen, “It’s not like I have a choice, right? I don’t really understand it fully, yes, but I trust that you know what you’re talking about. Besides, it’s not like I’m leaving behind much. I can get someone to cover the bar for me; I’m the manager after all. I don’t have a spouse, kids, family in general so that ticks that off. You all are my only friends and I’m sure my acquaintances aren’t going to suddenly notice my disappearance. I’m just grateful you were honest with me.”</p><p>Bokuto grimaced, his mind not wrapping around the idea that Akaashi had <em>understood </em>them. Had <em>forgiven </em>them. They didn’t deserve this. They weren’t…</p><p>“No,” Bokuto breathed.</p><p>Akaashi’s eyebrows furrowed, “What?”</p><p>“No!” He said louder, grabbing at his hair. </p><p>“‘No’, wha---”</p><p>“Why aren’t you angry?! Why aren’t you <em>hating me </em>?! Your whole life is ruined now! You’re roped into our mess when you were living such a safe and happy life! Why aren’t you cursing the ground we step on?! Spitting in my face right now?!” Bokuto wasn’t necessarily angry. If anything, his voice was filled with desperation, begging for the wrath that he knew should be inflicted upon him. </p><p>Akaashi had never seen him like this. Actually...he'd never seen a lot of him, now that he thought of it. This was Bokuto. He just never had the displeasure to be acquainted with this side of him. The real side. </p><p>“Because there’s no need to. I’m sure this isn’t something you wanted to happen, am I right?” Akaashi found himself smiling a little bit. Bokuto was much more of an idiot than Akaashi had thought. </p><p>The three shook their heads. Of course not. They cared for Akaashi like a member of their unlikely family. </p><p>“Then that’s all that matters. As long as you can promise that this won’t happen again, that this is what is really best for me right now...that’s all I can ask of you. Don’t think you’ll get off easy. You’ll owe me, of course. A lot. But I don’t hold it against you. My life is...not going to be the same that’s for sure and I’ll probably need constant reassurance. You’re going to answer every question I have, no matter how personal or seemingly ‘dangerous’ it is. It’s going to be rough and most likely a mess but somehow...I’m okay with it. I…”</p><p>
  <em> I didn’t have a purpose before this. And even now, I’m supposed to roll over and lie in this grave until I can get up and walk freely again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But at least I have you. </em>
</p><p>Flashes of memories swish in his brain, the old melodies of the past contorting and filling his head, echoing as if in an empty cathedral. </p><p>
  <em> You fucking deserve it, you know that? Every single bad thing that’s ever going to happen to you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What is even the point of your existence? Do you exist just to be fucked with? You make it so damn easy. </em>
</p><p>Akaashi scoffed at himself. This wasn’t the time to be remembering the past. Because now…</p><p>“I have a reason to live now. Living life on the run...makes it feel like I have a destination, you know? Something waiting for me at the end of this thing we call life.”</p><p>Bokuto’s eyes were impossibly wide, his eyebrows hidden in his unstyled hair as he stared at Akaashi as if an angel had descended from heaven. They sparkled, making the amber look like liquid gold as they glazed over, “Akaashi…”</p><p>“Sorry, got a little poetic on you there, didn’t I?” He sheepishly giggled. <em> That’s what I get for my useless minor in classical Japanese literature.  </em></p><p>Kuroo wiped an imaginary tear, “No, no, that was beautiful. I’ll have that printed and framed above the TV.” He swept his arms out in front of him as if pointing at a billboard. </p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Yeah, it’s a sickeningly sweet outlook of our lives. Almost morbid if you look at it the wrong way.”</p><p>“You’re morbid,” Bokuto interjected. </p><p>The three began to bicker and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a little more relaxed. He would save the other questions for later. They were probably exhausted, and if he was being honest, so was he. </p><p>
  <em> Ding! </em>
</p><p>“Tsukishima getting text messages?! No waaay!” Bokuto crooned, making a dive for Tsukishima who, as if second nature, ducked under Bokuto’s outstretched arms, stepping to the side as he turned on his phone.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>.” </p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TADASHI</b>
</p><p>Hey tsuki :P</p><p>Im leaving tmr to sendai if u wanna meet before then?</p><p>I understand if u dont!</p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima resisted the urge to rip out his hair. He’d completely forgotten about Yamaguchi and the unfortunate encounter they’d had earlier that day.</p><p>He tapped his phone against his chest, closing his eyes, “Well, it’s now or never. Might as well get Akaashi informed and included in our discussions. It’s not like he’ll be safer if he’s ignorant.”</p><p>Kuroo narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima. The blond always had the least variation in facial expressions. It was always hard to tell what he was feeling or thinking, but if you’d known him long enough, you could see the storms hidden behind his indifferent eyes. </p><p>“What’re you getting at?” Kuroo sank to the floor against the door, sighing at the aching in his knees.</p><p>“What I mean is that I think we’ve got a problem. Remember the address I gave you? And the friend I went to meet last night? Well…”</p><p>Tsukishima explained the situation, making time to clarify as concisely as possible whenever he saw Akaashi zoning out a little. </p><p>“Well, <em> shit </em>is right, Tsukishima. Out of all the people to let emotional attachment get in the way of logic, I never would’ve thought it would be you,” Kuroo said sternly. It was moments like these when his leader and big brother persona really shone through and Tsukishima hated it. He felt like a little child being scolded. </p><p>Tsukishima looked away, “It’s not attachment.”</p><p>“Sure sounds like it. But that’s beside the point. Keep him away from this. Cut ties now, or it’ll just hurt more later,” Kuroo instructed and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down his spine. The way he had said it…was so cold. As if they were used to this, something that was inevitable. Akaashi must’ve been an exception then.</p><p>“That’s what I’m <em> trying </em>to do but…” Tsukishima trailed off, trying to grasp what exactly the “but” was. There should be no but’s. End of story. Those who were not a part of their group or aware of Vixen needed to stay out of it. He knew that; he’s been an enforcer of that rule since the very beginning. So why was Yamaguchi so hard to let go of?</p><p>He looked over at Akaashi. At the bandages, the bruises, the swelling. The plethora of orange pill bottles on the nightstand, Bokuto’s pale face, Kuroo’s bulging abdomen from the bandages. </p><p>That was all the assurance he needed.</p><p>What had happened to Akaashi <em>will not </em>happen to Yamaguchi. </p><p>This world wasn’t meant for him. This battle wasn’t his to fight in. And like hell Tsukishima would let him become a casualty in it. </p><p>He remembered the awkward little smile, the hand on the neck, the sheepish laughs, the stolen glances, the “Sorry Tsuki!”’s, the hundreds of missed calls, the blood on his hands, the brother dead in the alleyway---</p><p>“But you’re right. I need to.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded curtly, “Problem solved. You told him you were visiting a friend right? That’s all there is to it.”</p><p>Bokuto gave Tsukishima a look of pity, “Sorry, Tsuki, I know how---” </p><p>Tsukishima flinched. Wrong words, wrong time, Bokuto.</p><p>“This is lame. I don’t really care either way,” Tsukishima grumbled, stuffing his phone in his back pocket. </p><p>Things were always lame. </p><p>Kuroo sighed, “Akaashi, my man. This is really our fault. But you’ve gotta stay here for a little. I’m not sure what we can do about it...In fact!” Kuroo waved his finger as if he’d just remembered something, completely diverting his attention away from the room and into his phone. </p><p>Bokuto patted the stupefied Akaashi, “He gets like this. Don’t take it personally. Once he gets onto a train of thought he doesn’t get off until he’s finished the track.”</p><p>Kuroo tapped away at his phone, eyebrows furrowed and biting his lip. The rest simply waited patiently as he finished his tirade of messages, mentally sending their best wishes to the recipient of the texts. </p><p>“Okay, my bad. Yeah, so I need to run a couple of errands later, and...why doesn’t Akaashi come with me and we can stop by his apartment and grab whatever he needs? And before you all interrupt, we can’t just leave him here home alone. You two are going out to meet with Sakusa and the twins and I got some things to do. Plus! It’ll be like his first taste of the Fukuro lifestyle!” Kuroo winked, throwing finger guns.</p><p>Bokuto shook his head, “Absolutely not.”</p><p>Tsukishima shrugged, “Fine by me.”</p><p>“Perfect, it’s a unanimous decision!” Kuroo beamed, glancing down at his vibrating phone.</p><p>“And I get no say in this?” Akaashi deadpanned, breathing in sharply when he felt his ribs pang. </p><p>“You forfeited that right once you sided with us. You’re still fresh out of the womb, and haven’t even begun to learn how to walk!” Kuroo brandished, flashing his signature wicked smile/smirk combination.</p><p>Tsukishima and Akaashi both grimaced. “How unfortunate that you worded it that way,” Tsukishima said, not hiding his frown.</p><p>“We’ll leave at five. You two are going around that time?” Kuroo glanced up at Bokuto who gave him a nod, his eyes clouded over still. “Oh, chill out, Bokuto. You’re not Akaashi’s mom. It’s not like he’s never been out in the real world.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t be nervous about it,” Bokuto pouted, crossing his arms as he slumped, visibly showing his disdain. </p><p>“I’m not going to let him leave my side for even a moment. And if worse comes to worst, I’ve got two guns, and not half bad aim,” Kuroo pointedly stated, turning the knob and holding the door open. “Now let’s sleep. I think I blacked out at least twice during this whole conversation.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> You fucking deserve it, you know that? Every single bad thing that’s ever going to happen to you! </em>
</p><p>Akaashi flinched under his mother’s gaze, stepping backward as she swung the kitchen knife back and forth erratically, spraying him with leftover parsley and water. Her black hair stood up at different angles just as his did whenever he woke up in the mornings. </p><p>Her deep grey eyes were wild, like a cornered beast, as never-ending tears leaked out of them. At that moment, Akaashi felt just a little spark of gratefulness. That out of everything his parents had given him, he hadn’t received their equally as disturbing eyes. </p><p>It was all the power he had over them. He had the eyes of the sea, of the calm before the storm, the stillness before the waves. It was a distinct contrast to the eyes of a beast and the eyes of a monster. But what could possibly be the difference?... Akaashi had figured it out the hard way. </p><p>A beast was simply that. It wasn’t human. It experienced only two feelings: fight or flight. It was always in despair, sobbing and crying out into the night as it suffered or inflicted suffering. His mother was a beast, one that had decided that now would be the time to allow her pain to take over. To let her wrath and hurt engulf her so as to flee from the chains that tied her down like the very beast she embodied. </p><p>A monster, on the other hand, could be human. And that was far scarier than anything Akaashi could think of. One of your own, turning on you and turning on their very right as a human and instead, changing into something otherworldly. His father was a monster, one that fired his red-eyed gaze and matching iron fists at both his wife and son, whoever was most accessible at the time. He had no mercy in his heart. In fact, there was no heart for the mercy to live in. </p><p>He was the very monster that awoke Akaashi in the middle of the night, that adorned his small body with black and blue bruises and his back with cuts from broken beer bottles. The same monster that little kids told their parents about. The ones that hide in closets, or grab at ankles from under the bed. The ones that lived in the dark, waiting for their chance to pounce. The ones that could be identified with one whiff: the scent of liquor and the aura of fear he bestowed upon whatever room he sauntered into. </p><p>And this monster had other powers too. He could <em>create </em>beasts and monsters. He had turned his wife into a beast. To the very one that swung her knife at her son in the dark in their kitchen at three in the morning on a Sunday.</p><p>He had been very close to turning Akaashi into one as well, but he was too late. He had been so close, and he would’ve been successful in the transformation if it hadn’t been for the red and blue lights. The cuffs, the papers, the soft voices, and firm hands. The judge and the cops and the questions and the unfamiliar faces and the empty reassurances. </p><p>
  <em> You fucking deserve it, you know that? Every single bad thing that’s ever going to happen to you. </em>
</p><p>His mother screamed at him, her knife coming dangerously close to his arm several times. He stepped back further, hyperventilating but never crying out. He knew better than to do that. </p><p>Akaashi backed up over and over again as his mother drew closer and closer.</p><p>
  <em> You made him do this to me! If I just hadn’t had you. If you had just DIED LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO! </em>
</p><p>Akaashi never really understood what she meant by that. And even now in his adulthood, it troubled him on his sleepless nights. </p><p>He backed up even further until she screamed hysterically, bringing her knife down and he fell off the cliff of the dream, tumbling into the black as he watched his mother melt above him, splattering him with blood. </p><p>In the dark, another voice surrounded him, little smiles wickedly appearing around him as he fell further and further.</p><p>
  <em> What is even the point of your existence? Do you exist just to be fucked with? You make it so damn easy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t fight back, you just let me take and take and take, and then what? What are you going to do when there’s nothing left for me to take? You’re worthless without me, you’ll have no meaning to your life. I’m going to toss you to the side of the fucking road and you’ll be done for. You’ll just wait until someone else comes and takes from you again. </em>
</p><p>Akaashi remained silent, curling into himself as he hit the ground in the same fetal position. Disembodied legs surround him and kick him over and over, pushing him into the ground. </p><p>
  <em> Stay down.  </em>
</p><p>The dark whispered and shouted at him but Akaashi didn’t say a word.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi gasped, clutching his ribs as he sucked in a breath too fast. He choked, coughing and heaving into the mattress as he blinked back into reality. </p><p>“Akaashi?!” Bokuto cried out from his seat at his bedside. He stood, hovering above Akaashi who cowered at the sudden flashbacks the situation brought: the lumbering man standing above the curled-up little boy who couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Bokuto quickly backed up and froze, not wanting to do anything that could trigger another upsetting reaction out of Akaashi. “What...What do you need from me? What do you need me to do?” Bokuto remembered what his friend Terushima had told him a while ago. <em> Whenever my girl’s got her panties all in a bunch, I don’t just make assumptions or say some stupid shit. I always ask her ‘Hey, what is it that you want or need right now?’. Works like a motherfucking charm! Communication really is the key, fellas, the ladies aren’t joking about it. Plus, the sex afterward is heavenl--- </em></p><p>Akaashi gulped down another breath, finally steadying his heartrate. Bokuto’s question could not be more perfect. Not “It’ll be alright”, “I’m here”, “Shhh”. But <em> What do you need me to do to help you?</em> Instead of just doing whatever was impulsive, which at this moment was probably picking Akaashi up and shaking him or grabbing him into a bear hug. But... <em> asking </em>Akaashi what he needed of him. As if Bokuto was nothing but a lowly servant. No one had ever asked Akaashi that before. He had just been dealt with like any other suffering child. </p><p>If only he’d had this help back then.</p><p>“I need...I need you to hold me,” Akaashi murmured. He bit his tongue hard to punish himself. <em> What a stupid thing to ask! What kind of moron are you?!  </em></p><p>“Of course,” Bokuto complied, sinking onto the bed and holding out his arms for Akaashi. Something in him was doing flips at the first consensual contact between the two besides the head pats and hand grabbing. But he stepped on it to steady himself for Akaashi’s sake.</p><p>Akaashi hesitantly sat up and turned to Bokuto, dropping his head into his lap and hugging his waist. Bokuto sucked in a breath sharply and then quickly relaxed, bringing his hands to rest on Akaashi’s back, trailing circles on it with his fingers. </p><p>Akaashi melted into the touch, sighing as he closed his eyes. This was the most comfortable he’d ever been with a person, he’d realized. He smiled into Bokuto’s leg and squeezed a little. </p><p>“I need one more thing from you, Bokuto,” Akaashi whispered, laughing a little at the sudden tension in Bokuto’s abdomen. </p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“Don’t even think about leaving me ever again.”</p><p>Bokuto giggled, bringing his hand up to ruffle Akaashi’s hair gently, “I remember a certain someone telling me their car was ‘just outside that door'.”</p><p>“It was a moment of poor judgement, alright? We’re all human,” Akaashi huffed, the irritation seeping through his pouted lips. </p><p>“Nah...you’re an angel, I think,” Bokuto said in all seriousness.</p><p>Akaashi’s face turned pink so fast he was sure Bokuto would be able to feel the heat of his cheeks through his shirt. </p><p>“You can’t go saying stuff like that whenever you want, idiot,” Akaashi sputtered, clearly flustered.</p><p>Bokuto chuckled, the vibrations sending warm chills down Akaashi’s spine, “Did I make the calm and collected Akaashi <em> blush</em>?”</p><p>“Don’t get ahead of yourself, now. Your head’s already empty as it is, we don’t want to inflate it even more,” Akaashi quipped back, all the previous awkwardness and tension in the room gone within seconds as the two eased into the warmth radiating from both of their hearts. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“See you two later at Kenma’s place, alright? Bring the Inarizakis with you, don’t forget,” Kuroo called, waving with his keys in his hands as he ducked to get into his Acura.</p><p>“I’m beginning to think a beat-up Toyota would be better than Bokuto’s Camaro. How is this thing so clean?” Akaashi admired the inside of the car, playing with the seat warmers like a little kid. </p><p>“<em>Anything </em>is better than that hunk of junk. He only has it because it was his friend’s or whatever. Holds it close like it’s the only thing keeping him to this earth. And what do you mean, <em> how </em>is it clean? I take care of my stuff, thank you very much,” Kuroo turned on the car and hummed appreciatively as the engine roared to life, thrumming underneath them.</p><p>Akaashi held his gloved hands up in surrender, “Yes, sir. Where to, Captain?”</p><p>“Well, I was thinking we could stop by your place first. The bar is a no-go though ‘cause the police are swarming it as we speak. I already had your Mercedes towed to one of our hideouts earlier, so don’t worry about that. If you need anything from it, we’ll take you to it some other time. And could you open up the glove box for me real quick? That right there is your new phone. All of our numbers are already saved there for you. That’s all you should need.”</p><p>Akaashi turned the phone over in his hands. It wasn’t any brand he had grown familiar with and it was a little thicker than any smartphone he’d used before. He’d never really seen them up close but he realized that the boys also had phones just like this, all in different colors. His was a dark navy and he turned it on, being met by a mini animation of a ball bouncing into the letter ‘B’. </p><p>“What’s that?” Akaashi questioned, turning the screen to Kuroo who smiled a little.</p><p>“Our friend Kenma, who you’re going to meet later, manufactured these phones especially for us. They can’t be tracked, their data can’t be downloaded, and it has certain self destruct and emergency contact features. He’s got this company as his front for his computer and hacking bullshit I don’t understand. It’s called Bouncing Ball Corporation. Hence the ball, the bouncing, and the B,” Kuroo elaborated, driving out of the parking garage. </p><p>Akaashi turned the phone over and was met by the same symbol stamped on the back of the phone and he nodded, impressed, “That’s really cool.”</p><p>“It is. He’s like the brains of our whole operation. I’ve got him looking toward something right now actually. We gotta keep the blood flowing to him, you know?”</p><p>Akaashi didn’t know. Their weird analogies always confused him but Akaashi smiled and nodded along as if what Kuroo said made perfect sense. </p><p>As Kuroo drove to his apartment, Akaashi took the time to explore the phone and its features. He was met by the standard lock screen and a password-protected entry. </p><p>“Whatever you type in right now will be your password. After that, it’ll need you to register your fingerprint and face. We have an iris scanner too but we thought that was too much work and disabled it. Got a real beating for that one. Kenma was so mad,” Kuroo chuckled, reminiscing as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to whatever beat was playing in his head.  </p><p>Akaashi twisted his mouth to the side, pondering. He typed whatever came first to mind as his password and scanned his two thumbs and face. Once he had passed all the security checkpoints, he could finally look through the phone. </p><p>He clicked on contacts first and saw that indeed, all of the boys’ information was in, along with hastily taken photos for their cover page. He scoffed a little as he scrolled down.</p><p><b>KUROO ;) </b>along with a photo of a cat sticking its tongue out</p><p><b>BOKUTO !! </b>along with a photo of himself, holding up a peace sign with a blurry Tsukishima and a smiling Kuroo behind him</p><p><b>TSUKISHIMA </b>with no photo attached. </p><p>Akaashi smiled big, sending each a quick message to let them know he was active on his phone and proceeded to explore more. </p><p>He heard the telltale sound of vibration from Kuroo’s pocket, “That’s me.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Not one of my many admirers? Goddamn.”</p><p>“Sorry to burst your bubble.”</p><p>Kuroo smirked, and swung the car to the right roughly, turning into the parking lot of the apartment complex at an ungodly speed. Akaashi gripped the hand rests tightly as he felt his ribs ache and his vision whiten. </p><p>“Ah, shit, shit, sorry! I totally forgot you’re hurt,” Kuroo bowed his head to Akaashi, his hands clasped together. </p><p>Akaashi hit him on the side of his head, “Yeah, right!”</p><p>“It’s true!”</p><p>“You owe me even more now!”</p><p>“I’m forever in your debt, milord.”</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>Kuroo bowed deeper, “Of course, milord.”</p><p>Akaashi hit him again and they both exited pulling up their masks as they closed the doors. Akaashi punched in the code to enter the building and they walked into the elevator, pushing the number <em> 4 </em>before ascending.</p><p>He breathed heavily, catching his breath after the exertion of walking. Kuroo held out his arm and hooked it through Akaashi’s, “My bad. Just use me as a crutch whenever, okay?”</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t talk, but nodded, grateful for the hand. </p><p>
  <em> Ding. </em>
</p><p>They both exited, Akaashi practically being dragged by Kuroo as they walked to apartment <em> 403. </em>When they arrived, Akaashi swiped his card, the beep echoing in the hallway as he heaved open the door and gasped. Kuroo sucked in his breath.</p><p>The entire apartment was ransacked, completely turned upside down, literally. The couches and chairs were on their sides, the cushions ripped open, the TV smashed to bits. They couldn’t even walk in without stepping on shards of glass or slipping on spilled liquor. The shelf that held said liquor was completely emptied out, the glass doors broken and the bottles shattered on the floor. </p><p>Akaashi bit his lip. </p><p>
  <em> What the fuck? </em>
</p><p>From what he could see, the apartment was a lost cause. He didn’t even need to go into his bedroom to know that it would probably be in even worse shape than his living room.</p><p>“Shit!” Kuroo cried, holding Akaashi behind him as he stepped into the apartment, gun already in hand. </p><p>“I think whoever did this is gone,” Akaashi calmly stated, placing a quivering hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. </p><p>Kuroo turned to him, bringing his arms down along with Akaashi, “You’re right…But...aren’t you at least a little bothered by this?”</p><p>Akaashi looked around again, twiddling his fingers together, “There isn’t anything really of importance here...so...no.” This was just his place of living...nothing more, nothing less. It was a ‘house’, not a ‘home’.</p><p>“No pets? Clothes, memories, family pic---”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Kuroo sighed, taking out his phone and snapping a few photos, “We gotta get out of here.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded, and they made their way back to the car.</p><p>“Yeah. Completely trashed…” Kuroo was on the phone with Bokuto who, from the way Kuroo was holding the phone away from his face and the loud voice streaming through, was probably a tad bit angry.</p><p>“No, he’s fine...Yeah, we left right away,” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back on the seat. </p><p>“He’s right here...Why don’t you call <em> his </em>phone?!” Kuroo screeched. “Yeah, I need to send the pictures to Kenma!...Fine, bye!”</p><p>Kuroo gave an irritated groan and rolled his eyes, “Your hubby’s going to call you in three, two…”</p><p>
  <em> Ring, ring. </em>
</p><p>Akaashi couldn’t even protest the use of the word “hubby” (<em>at least pick a cuter name like ‘babe’ or ‘honey’ </em>) before his phone was lighting up with Bokuto’s bolded name on the screen. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“<em>Akaashi!!! Are you okay?! </em>”</p><p>“Lower your voice, Bokuto, I’m not hard of hearing.”</p><p>“<em>Good, that’s good.</em> <em>I’m so so so so so sorry, I’m going to buy you a brand new apartment, okay?</em>”</p><p>“That’s unnecessary. I’m staying with you guys anyway, right? Don’t bother yourself.”</p><p>“<em>Doing something for you isn’t a bother, silly! But you’re right. That’d be stupid. </em>”</p><p>“Yeah, you are.”</p><p>“<em>Shut up! Oh---Yomi, Tsum Tsum, and Samu say hi! </em>”</p><p>“Am I chopped liver to Tsukishima?”</p><p>“<em>He said ‘pretty much’. Hey, Shittyshima, apologize! </em>”</p><p>Akaashi laughed, “Give him a punch for me, Bo.”</p><p>The other line went silent. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“<em>Sorry, I think I spontaneously combusted for a moment there. </em>”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“<em>Y</em><em>ou called me by a nickname! </em>”</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that?...”</p><p>“<em>No, no! In fact...why don’t you just call me Koutarou? </em>”</p><p>A series of whoops and cries drowned out whatever noise Bokuto had made as he realized what he had just said. “<em>Bokubrooo, ya gettin' a lil bold arentchya?! </em>”</p><p>“Alright, I will. You can call me Keiji then if you’re comfortable.”</p><p>The other line hanged up.</p><p>“First name basis, huuuh?” Kuroo cooed, making kissing sounds with his puckered lips.</p><p>“Shut up,” Akaashi deadpanned. He blushed just a little, though.</p><p>“I got one more stop, then we’ll head over to Kenma’s,” Kuroo started the car again, stretching his back a little.</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>Kuroo gave him a glance, “Visiting hours are almost over.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sir, visiting hours are over---” </p><p>“She’s in a coma, she’s not going to notice either way,” Kuroo pushed past the nurse, shooting her a wink as her face pinched in anger.</p><p>He shut his eyes, holding his hand on the knob for longer than necessary. He did this almost every week and it hadn’t gotten any easier. </p><p>He shoved open the door, flowers in hand as he breathed in the hospital smell he tried so hard to forget. It lingered everywhere, and after every visit, when he got home, he would strip immediately and take a very thorough shower. </p><p>Kuroo shut the blinds, swapping the dead flowers for the fresh ones in the vase at the bedside, adjusting the sheets, doing everything but look at her. He would avoid it as long as he could. When he had run out of things to busy himself with, he sighed, finally turning to face her.</p><p>“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Yumi,” Kuroo groaned, plopping into the chair by Mayumi’s bedside. </p><p>He watched her for a moment before looking away again. He had already memorized the way she looked, in her gown, in the bed, her hair. It never changed. She never moved. </p><p>Several times he had come close to pulling the plug. Very close, so close that all he needed to do was “sign here and here and initial here” and it would all be over. But Bokuto and Tsukishima were there, the latter ripping up the papers and the former dragging him away. </p><p>He had cried to them, screaming and sobbing. <em> I’m torturing her by keeping her here! It’s a never-ending purgatory! It would be better if I just kill her!  </em></p><p><em>Better for you or for her? </em>Tsukishima had countered. </p><p>That had been a rough couple of days. </p><p>Even now, the thought crossed his mind. What was the point of keeping her tethered here? She’s never going to wake up. </p><p>But…</p><p>But what if she could?</p><p>That seemed to be the only thing keeping him on this path. Keeping him researching and pulling all-nighters and shooting up places and living a life of crime.</p><p>He grasped her cold hand in his, threading his fingers through her limp ones. </p><p>He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against their intertwined hands. </p><p>
  <em> I know we don’t talk often, God...but please, I ask this of you. Don’t take her yet. You better not.  </em>
</p><p>Kuroo gave one final look at Mayumi, seeing his mother’s cheekbones, his father’s eyebrows, his own hair color...</p><p>
  <em> And mom...I’m sorry. I need you to be lonely for a little while longer.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry for making you wait for so long, Akaashi,” Kuroo apologized sheepishly, slamming the door shut as he ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>Akaashi looked up from his phone, a faint smile on his face, “Ah...no problem. Bokuto showed me how to download games on the phone and we’ve been playing this whole time.”</p><p>Kuroo rolled his eyes, “Of course he did. Kenma’s going to burst a blood vessel when he finds out...Speaking of, it’s about time to meet up at his place anyways.”</p><p>“I know I said you have to answer all of my questions, but this is something you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to…” Akaashi started.</p><p>Kuroo scoffed a little, “That’s very comforting.”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry! Just...was your sister a victim of...Vixen?” </p><p>“Yeah. The first, actually. My parents are the ones who were researching it and...well, I guess I can trust you with this...I think their subordinates and partners tested it on her. She was never one to get into drugs or be remotely interested in it, so. It’s my hypothesis at least,” Kuroo shrugged, his gaze hardening on the road.</p><p>Akaashi looked down at his hands in his lap, wishing he hadn’t asked. This was obviously a topic that was very sensitive, and he felt guilty he even bothered to question Kuroo’s motivations in the first place.  </p><p>“I can feel your anxiety from here. Calm down, man, it’s alright. You can ask me anything about that anytime. I’ll only respond if I’m comfortable, which so far, I am,” Kuroo chuckled lowly. </p><p>Akaashi tapped his pointer fingers together, “Sorry.”</p><p>“No need for apologies. Everyone in our little circle is at least a little aware of each other’s pasts or hardships. You shouldn’t be left out of that.”</p><p>Akaashi looked out the window. He wondered what Bokuto’s hardships were. There was probably no escaping pain and hurt in their lives...<em> Well, </em> Akaashi thought, <em> Technically ‘our’ lives... </em></p><p>“But, it won’t be my place to talk about other’s problems. You can hear it from them, but never from another. Keep it classy, as they say,” Kuroo shook his head a little. “We’re here.”</p><p>Kenma’s place was definitely not what Akaashi was expecting. Granted, he had never even seen the guy, but from the stories and interactions the others have recounted to him, he’d developed his own idea of this ‘Kenma’ kid in his head. </p><p>...this definitely did <em>not </em>match the description. </p><p>The penthouse-style house was <em>massive</em>, with the black and white color scheme giving everything a very sophisticated and modern feel. The bushes out front were perfectly trimmed, the grass even and solid green. Bokuto’s Camaro and Sakusa’s Audi were nowhere to be seen, but Bokuto had sent a confirmation message that he’d arrived. Akaashi could only deduce that Kenma probably had a secret garage or basement filled with cars he couldn’t even dream of. </p><p>“Woah,” Akaashi couldn’t help but breathe out as he surveyed the grounds. The house had been away from the urban areas of Tokyo, its own little subdivision off to a side road. It probably needed that much land to itself. </p><p>“Yeah, let’s just say we barely make dents in his pockets,” Kuroo smiled at Akaashi’s awe as they walked up the pathway to the home. </p><p>“Open up, Mr. Kozume,” Kuroo flourished at the camera that sat in the corner of the doorway, barely visible to the naked eye.</p><p>“Shut up, idiot,” A clear voice responded back, annoyed. </p><p>The door swung open and Kuroo turned, holding an arm to his chest as he bowed to let Akaashi walk in first. </p><p>Akaashi sucked in a breath, honestly a little confused as to why he was expecting anything less than lavish after seeing the exterior. At this point, he was surprised there were not at least four butlers and servants dashing around and doing chores.</p><p>Simple and chic seemed to be the theme. The completely black and white color scheme with dashes of red really popped and gave the whole house a studio feel. He felt as if he was walking onto the scenes of a photoshoot instead of someone’s house. The family room was gorgeous, to say the least. The entire back wall was covered head to toe in a bookcase, filled to the brim with statues, trophies, and of course, books. The couches were untouched, almost as if no one had sat in them. Judging from Kuroo’s description of the addicted video gamer Kenma, he had assumed he’d probably never been upstairs, save for the times when his human needs became unbearable.</p><p>“He’s gotten to be more of a homebody than I thought,” Kuroo grumbled, eyeing the full sink and the open cupboards.</p><p>Akaashi hadn’t even noticed the mess, still taken in by the entranceway.</p><p>“Well, let’s go then,” Kuroo practically had to pull Akaashi away, shocking him out of his frozen state. </p><p>Kuroo walked over to the bookcase and pushed at a book with red bindings. The book disappeared deep into the wall for a moment before reappearing, the sounds of gears churning filling the quiet house. Akaashi stepped back, again stupified by the surprises this Kenma person was throwing at him. The bookcase began to swing inward, opening an entrance to a long set of metal stairs leading down to what was probably a basement. </p><p>“Oh, you’ve seen nothing yet,” Kuroo laughed, pushing Akaashi forward gently as they descended. The bookcase shut behind them and Akaashi jumped, almost falling down the stairs. </p><p>“Is that you, Kuro?” A soft voice called from the light shining at the end of the staircase.</p><p>“Missed me, sweetheart?” Kuroo crooned, skipping a step as he jumped down to the floor, winking at Kenma who gave him a sour look, quickly going back to the files he had been hunched over with Sakusa and Bokuto. </p><p>“Aw, don’t give me that!” Kuroo whined mockingly, spinning Kenma’s chair to face him. Kenma crossed his arms and leveled his cat-like glare with Kuroo, neither letting up as they engaged in a staring contest. </p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” Sakusa coughed behind his mask to hide his laugh.</p><p>“Does anyone have some bleach handy? Maybe a travel size or…?” Tsukishima chimed in, looking over at Osamu who pretended to rummage in his pockets.</p><p>Kenma gave them all looks that could kill and spun his chair out of Kuroo’s grip, “I’m still mad.”</p><p>“That’s cute, Pudding-head,” Kuroo demeaned, ruffling Kenma’s hair.</p><p>“Hey, I’m growing out my roots. Leave me alone.”</p><p>“Can you two stop it so we can get to work on this?” Atsumu groaned, jumping off the table he had been lounging on.</p><p>“You know if <em> Tsum Tsum </em>is telling you to get to work, you’ve gotten down bad,” Bokuto pointed out, tapping his pen against the desk.</p><p>Osamu scoffed, “He doesn’t even get ta talk. Says the one always pinin’ after Sak---”</p><p>“AY, AY, KUROO, MY MAN! LONG TIME, AMIRIGHT?!” Atsumu interrupted loudly, swinging an arm around his brother’s neck in a nonchalant gesture, slowly tightening his grip as he choked him. </p><p>“Mercy! Mercy!” Osamu cried, tapping Atsumu’s forearm. </p><p>“Never.”</p><p>“I was just playin’. I don’t need yer mercy,” Osamu seethed, flipping his brother over his shoulder. Atsumu landed with a thud on his back. “Ow!”</p><p>“Well, Kenma? What’d you get on it?” Kuroo ignored the twins, staring over Kenma’s shoulder to see the monitors he’d been clicking through the entire time. </p><p>“It’s just like you to forget something as important as this. You could probably tell me what material the shirt was made of but not what color it was,” Kenma practically scolded, flicking Kuroo’s forehead as he clicked open a few browsers. </p><p>“Forget what?” Akaashi spoke for the first time. </p><p>Kenma gave him a glance then looked at Kuroo who nodded encouragingly. “Well, right before the men killed themselves they cried out ‘For Mayuku!’ which Kuro and the others all forgot about. They remembered only when you brought it up after you told them what had happened. So I looked into it for you guys.”</p><p>“Thank you for that, by the way,” Kuroo gave his friends a pointed look and they spattered their thanks as well.</p><p>“So? Give me the real big bad about it.”</p><p>Kenma ran a hand down his face, “I’m not even sure where to start...but I guess the one thing that really stuck out to me was that it is connected to the address Tsukishima received from Nishinoya.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s registered as a government facility, but it’s seemingly sponsored by this company called Mayuku Tech. That’s beside the point. This same company actually funded your parents’ research for Vixen, though it was all done underground. No mentions of this money made it to the surface. I got my hands on some receipts but...they don’t really add up. It’s just a list of ingredients, not any orders for equipment or anything that would be needed for research…”</p><p>Kuroo froze for a moment, “So what are you getting at here?”</p><p>“That your parents...maybe they weren’t <em> researching </em> Vixen...but rather the ones <em> making </em>the Vixen.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Would using honorifics in the story make it cringy because I feel like I need them for certain instances but also I find it a little weird when people use honorofics LMAO. I’m indecisive. </p><p>Very sorry for the long wait! I’ve been BUSY busy.<br/>&lt;3 enjoy this extra long chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>